Return of the Capturing God II
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: To all fans of Return of the Capturing God, if you have reserved your copy of the Second Season, please click here and resume the journey of the Second Capturing God Naruto Uzumaki.-Neptunia Arc Active-
1. Tenten and Tenshi

21: Good to see you folks! I'm back with a new season of the long awaited Return of the Capturing God! Now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

><p>Here we see a game playing the first theme of "The World God Only Knows" in 4-digit or was it 6-digit? Anyways, the screen is a password for a spell of restoration and a female voice had just realized she had just realized she messed up and deleted the entire password she imputed and put in the real one.<p>

**Tsukagami no Kaemono**

As the female player hit the enter button, retro game version of Konoha with a familiar whiskered blonde hero in an all too familiar school uniform in the game makes his intro as he began walking around retro Konoha. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Thirteen years old. I've been in the game world for many years. Before long, my genius of conquering gal games had gained recognition. That was then everyone called me "the Second Capturing God"." The voice said as the pixel Naruto stopped and the game world rumbled and a new purple pixel character appeared.

"A devil from Hell by the name of Elsie had heard of my reputation and came to me, forever changing my everyday life." The voice said as the in-game character version of Elsie spoke.

**Elsie: Kami-sama! Please help me capture the evil spirits that have run away from Hell!**

**Elsie has joined the party!**

"In order to flush out these spirits that are taking up resident in the gap's of girls hearts…" the voice said as the pixel versions of Naruto and Elsie traveled around Konoha and entered battle with enemies that have taken form of a certain blonde Yamanaka, a Mist kunoichi, an idol and a bookworm leaving the player to choose his methods of attack. "I had to use my knowledge from the game world to conquer real girls…not that I mind at all of course." The voiced said before the true Naruto stood up with a retro control while still looking at the game screen. "Wait." He said as he turned towards the screens to the readers. "Didn't you read the first season?" Naruto asked the audience as Elsie got up the floor with a happy look. "Off we go, to hunt more spirits!" Elsie said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't wanna let the chance slip away<br>Why is my freedom taken away?  
>Reason is against emotion<br>I've gotta deal with extreme frustration**

**All my efforts will never be in vain  
>Endless desire, like a haunting refrain<br>Such a pain, the ideal versus the real  
>There is a way to change the world<br>Just count on me**

**So what if I sing off-key, who cares  
>Not good at drawing, no big deal<br>Let me go for my one true belief**

**Overcome yourself (Overcome myself)**

**"A whole new world god only knows"  
>I'll always be on your side(I know you're hurting inside)<br>To be a knight, to be a light, we'll be shining bright(To be alive for you)  
>(No more tears, no more tears)<br>Everything will workout**

**That's "God only knows"  
>Don't get me wrong, this is the wheel of fate<br>I'll do anything for you**

**Whatever happens in my life, turn the page and come of age  
>(Remember, no one can judge me)<br>Every end leads to a new beginning of the next day  
>Try to make my life complete, trust myself<br>Be strong and do my best, don't look back, carry on  
>(Love yourself, be happy, it's your life, Now all we need is to find your life, find your way, for your life)<strong>

**Return of the Capturing God II**

* * *

><p>Here we see our favorite blonde Capturing God currently playing his beloved PFP in peace as everyone was leaving the tower to go to the hospital to get checked up as Sasuke approached him. "Hey Naruto." "Hm?" said our blonde main character. Sasuke was going to regret asking this question but it might be worth it. "How did you transform and use Sephiroth's powers? I thought he was a game character!" Sasuke shouted while Sakura, Sonia, Shinobu, Haku, and Elsie were just as curious.<p>

"Well I can't recall when I learned this ability, but it happened after completing the entire game of Final Fantasy 7 and fell asleep while dealing the final attack to defeat Sephiroth and was dreaming about being Sephiroth as the credits rolled. Next thing I know, I wake up wielding the Masamune and had silver hair and green cat-like eyes and started practicing his moves." Naruto said while Sasuke looked at him while he was crazy. "I even took down the old man with that form alone when I was angry and if you also made me angry…_I'll bring you despair._" Naruto said as the last line they all heard Sephiroth's infamous voice startling everyone.

"But I'm not going to use it on Neji, I'm going to use a special form I picked up in the old Western cartoons and he'll be crying for his mommy after I'm done with him hehehehehe." Naruto said while chuckling darkly as Sonia made a mental note to find out what cartoon he is talking about while Shinobu was on the same line though with books and scrolls. Elsie was thinking about her best friend when Naruto mentioned the West.

After everyone had been checked on and was clear, Kakashi had gathered his genin while Sonia left to shoot a commercial back at Japan, Haku left to rejoin her team and Shinobu went to the library to record the exams. "I'm proud that the three of you made in in one piece and-"Kakashi said only to be interrupted by Naruto. "Let me guess, you're going to train Sasuke since he's facing Gaara and you'll let me do…well my thing. But what about Sakura then?" Naruto asked as all of Team 7 plus Elsie looked at the now sweating Kakashi who quickly thought of something. "I was going to find her a sensei to help her increase her taijutsu skills and her chakra reserves and then have Kurenai teach her some genjutsu." Kakashi quickly lied and hoped that they would buy it.

Everyone looked convinced and went separate ways except Naruto and Elsie who was staring at Kakashi. "Nice try sensei, but you're years too young to try and lie to a god." Naruto said as he pushed his invisible glasses back as he saw Kakashi stare at him with wide eyes…er eye as Naruto and Elsie took off. Leaving the scarecrow in shock as a crow flew by and said "Ahou!" while laughing.

As Naruto and Elsie walked through the market street, many of the villagers were currently whispering when they saw the spirit hunting duo. _"You heard? Naruto had just passed the last two parts of the Chunnin Exams and is in the finals…"_ one villager said while a female one whispered to a bunch of her fellow friends. _"I heard that he and Sonia are in a secret romantic relationship, a big mystery if you asked me."_ She said as the whispers grew quiet when Naruto went to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand with Elsie who was curious of the place.

"Kami-sama, what is this place?" Elsie asked while Naruto gave her an "I-know-more-than-thou" look. "Simple Elsie, it's a ramen stand where they make one of the best tasting ramen in Fire Country." Naruto said while Elsie had stars in her eyes. She recalled having ramen once with the original Kami-nii-sama and it lead to capturing a ramen girl who became manager and had a sweet ramen challenge. "Hey old man! I'd like the Super Storm special with extra hot sauce and extra fishcakes!" Naruto shouted before looking at Elsie. "What do you want?" Naruto asked her. "Eto…I'll have the Dragon Hanabi please?" Elsie said while everyone there except Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Miss that is the spiciest ramen I have ever made. And only Naruto has ever survived the intense level of spiciness!" Teuchi said as everyone looked at Naruto who's eating the Super Storm bowl that had crabs, lobsters, eggs, fishcakes and various fruits and vegetables in them that would make people think you've got to be crazy to add all this kind of stuff to it. "Trust me old man, once you've eaten the chili peppers grown by Ifrit then your super spicy ramen would be considered mild on the spice charts." Naruto said while everyone wondered how spicy the chili peppers of Ifrit are…that is if they know who Ifrit is.

After finishing their ramen and everyone's thought of "are they even human", Naruto and Elsie noticed a familiar face that included brown eyes and her hair tucked into buns that made her look like a panda. "Isn't that Tenten-chan?" Elsie asked as Naruto nodded. "She was at the academy a few years ago and was on par with Neji who was Rookie of the year. She's known for her habit of collecting and using many weapons…well shinobi weapons anyways." Naruto said as Elsie's badge started glowing and beeping around Tenten which made Naruto sigh. Can't he get a normal girl for once!

Tenten was annoyed. Why do you ask? Because she is stuck with taking care of a litter of abandoned kittens that she found in her closet! "I've got to keep my house door closed." Tenten muttered while Naruto and Elsie followed her invisible thanks to Elsie's celestial robe. Naruto noticed that there was some sort of weird aura surrounding her but couldn't tell if it's from losing the Chunin Exams or something else as they reached her place. It was clean, tidy house that even Elsie was amazed as they continued stal-following Tenten as they saw the inside of her house was full of weapons of every kind that dated back to the clan wars to current ninja gear.

"I'd say she's the ultimate weapons collector in her own right and just being in the entry way proves it." Naruto muttered while Elsie dumbly nodded as they heard mewling sounds and noticed Tenten was carrying a box with a litter of kittens in them. That was then Naruto noticed it even if it was faint, a second Tenten overshadowing her. They followed her till they were at a waterfall and Tenten had the box dangerously close to the water. "This…this here is Naruto and his cousin Elsie in chains." Tenten muttered as she looked at the kittens that made Naruto and Elsie's eyes widened at Tenten imagining those helpless kittens being them and realized what she was going to do.

"I think Tenten hates anything kawaii Kami-nii-sama…" Elsie said while Naruto nodded his head dumbly until he realized that it meant Tenten thought he was cute….completely unexpected. "I can't be a real kunoichi if I'm distracted by these cute things!" Tenten shouted as she was about to throw the box of kittens into the river and watch them go down the waterfall only to freeze as her body didn't obey her commands. Naruto thought that Tenten was a member of Danzo's Root just to get rid of emotions like that while Elsie thought Tenten was just plain evil for the crime she was about to do but wondered why this scenario looked so familiar.

"Don't abandon them! I won't let you!" a mysterious voice said that only Tenten heard. Tenten with all of her willpower, threw the box. "Sayonara you pests!" Tenten said as Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Elsie suddenly nodded her head knowing why it was so familiar. "She split into two? It reminds me of the time with Keima Kami-nii-sama and the time we had to capture Kusunoki and since this scenario is pretty much the same." Elsie muttered while Naruto recalled Elsie telling him the stories of his predecessor Keima Katsuragi while he was seeing a ghostly version of Tenten holding the box of kittens that were mewling cutely. That was then Naruto became visible and walked to Tenten and whistled, "Man, here I was trying to relax and I get to see something you usually see every day." Naruto said getting both Tentens attentions while making the ghostly one blush as she gently put the box of kittens and go back inside Tenten.

"Ah! Naruto I was just! I, uh…" Tenten said panicking at being seen as Naruto put a hand up to silence her. "It seems you've got yourself a supernatural split persona problem correct?" Naruto asked while Tenten nodded her head dumbly trying not to talk since she became embarrassed with her situation. "This is my first time seeing one in person, but I know someone who has seen and knows how to cure this symptom." Naruto said while Tenten was practically hugging his legs. "I'm begging you! Help me get rid of this thing!" Tenten said comically while Naruto slapped her in the face. "Get a grip, do kunoichi act like that or fan girl wannabe's?" Naruto said as Tenten stood straight and calm in an instant Naruto said that.

"Well I don't know much but if I were to guess, that cute thing-" Tenten glared at him as he kept on going without flinching "- that's inside you is your attraction to cute, soft and weak things is forming and materializing." He finished as Tenten had a look of horror on her face. "But think of this as a chance in a lifetime Tenten…" Naruto said getting Tenten's attention "Most people hide their weak parts with hardships or they don't know it but since yours is revealed at last, you can finally overcome it!" Naruto said as Tenten slowly understood it.

"This time, you can have the opportunity to overcome the weakness in your heart and become an even better kunoichi than Tsunade!" Naruto said making Tenten's eyes widen at the name of the Slug Sannin and was suddenly realized she can be better than Tsunade if she can overcome this situation of hers. "But for now, we need to find a way to drive her out here so you can confront it and settle the score once and for all." Naruto said while Tenten nodded. "But how?" she asked, only for Naruto to shove the box of kittens in her arms. When she looked at them and saw them mewling cutely, she felt something leave her and turned to see the other Tenten looking at the kittens adoringly. "Kawaii~." Said the other Tenten while the real one handed Naruto the kittens and started trying to capture the other one who quickly went back inside her.

"Drat, she got away!" Tenten said while Naruto was thinking of a plan to see this ending and he would be damned if he failed to capture a target, after all he is the Capturing God and he would not let any female target either real or game escape his grasp or so help him he will become the third Green Beast of Konoha! "Looks like we need to engage in activities that are considered "cute" and "weak" to drive her out of you." Naruto said making Tenten look at him like he was insane. "In order to rouse that "weak and cute" self, we need a stronger catalyst so the manifestation can be fully separated to work. The kittens weren't enough to draw her out. We need something even cuter and weak for it to work so…" Naruto said as he got into her face and invading her personal space. "Do you have any ideas? What is the weakest and cutest thing can you think of?" Naruto asked as Tenten became flustered.

"I-I don't have an answer off the top of my head…I mean I never even thought about it before." Tenten confessed. This time Elsie decided to speak up since she knew the answer from the first time this has happened. "How about a date?" Elsie said cheerfully as Tenten and Naruto blushed as Elsie told them her idea, after all it did work the first time. "The two of you wearing cute clothes and going out together, that would be considered cute and weak." Elsie said as Naruto and Tenten downright refused the idea. "I refuse! Anyways why would I…go on a date with this guy?" Tenten asked completely embarrassed. But as if Lady Luck was playing a cruel joke on Tenten, her "weak self" manifested and looked very excited and flustered. "There she is!" Naruto shouted as Tenten tried and failed to capture her as the other Tenten returned inside of her. "Looks like the other you is excited. Now you two do have to go on a date desu~!" said Elsie as she prepared the clothes for Tenten's date.

* * *

><p>"Listen Naruto, this is not a date. This is part of the plan!" said Tenten as she had her long hair flowing out and was wearing a cute outfit (the one Elsie made for Kusunoki and her older sister when it was time to capture them). "Understood, all part of the plan…" Naruto said as he wore jeans, black dress shoes, a red shirt and a white button up dress shirt on top as they walked down the streets of Konoha. While they were walking, many of the boys were whispering and blushing when they saw Tenten and said girl was flustered. "This dress isn't part of my style, I think my other clothes were better than these ones." Said Tenten as Naruto sighed. "The plan is to make you look soft and cute in order to drive the other you out, if you don't do it then you'll never become a true kunoichi. Besides, some of the best have to dress up in order to sneak into high places to assassinate." Naruto said as Tenten was beaten by his logic once again.<p>

"I understand, but…This is going too far!" Tenten shouted as she noticed a bunch of boys behind Naruto were staring and blushing at the sight of her. "This is embarrassing! I just hope no one will know who I am." Tenten whispered which Naruto heard. "If you don't want people to find out who you really are, how about a different name so they won't know it's you?" Naruto asked as Tenten sighed in defeat. "Fine, it better be good and hurry, all these boys are staring at me." Tenten said. Naruto smirked, "Whatever you say…Tenshi." Naruto said with his legendary Lady-Killer-Smile-Version-10 which caused Tenten to sport a blush while her other half came out with her hands holding onto her heart as it began beating fast. Apparently Tenten didn't notice her as she tried to beat Naruto up for making her so flustered who was currently dodging and blocking at any possible moment. "Tenten she's out!" Naruto shouted, making Tenten snap out of her flustered mood and started attacking her ghostly other who blocked the attack and returned to Tenten. "Wow she's good." Naruto said causing Tenten to look away with a blush on her face.

* * *

><p>The "date" continued on as they went to an arcade where they challenged each other to 5 games. So far Tenten had challenged him to whack-a-mole with her score 785 while Naruto had 999, ski ball was 806 for Tenten and another 999 for Naruto, a special chess game machine with Naruto winning and the last game was what annoyed Tenten the most. He had even had completed every song without missing a single arrow in DanceDance Revolution! "How in the hell are you able to do this? That's completely impossible for anyone to have these scores!" Tenten shouted clearly pissed off as Naruto chuckled. "There is a reason I'm called the God of the Game World after all Tenshi." Naruto said in a happy-go-lucky tone causing her to glare at him for calling her that, she didn't notice her other half came out and quickly giggled before going back inside.<p>

The "date" moved on to watching a romantic movie that was actually inspired by one of Naruto's games he played before. As of now, Naruto, Tenten, and even Elsie who was following them while still invisible were tearing up as the Female Main Character confessed her love to Shinjiro and later on was shot and put in a coma. It was revealed that the bullets that were aimed for his heart were stopped by his pocket watch that the Female Main Character found for him and Naruto was the most emotional and said "It was true love that saved him!" causing everyone to tear up and sob openly at how touching it was. Heck, even Tenten's other was sitting beside the original and was blowing her nose during the movie…awkward.

* * *

><p>As night settled in, Naruto and Tenten sat on the swings of the park. "It won't come out…" Tenten said while Naruto was thinking. "Yeah, and we did things that were considered weak and cute as well…"Naruto said as Tenten was thinking. <em>"This isn't good…if we don't hurry then he'll think I'm enjoying this date! Did I just think of the word date?"<em> She thought as she tried to convinced herself. "We can't give up! There must be something so cute and weak at the same time it will make her come out!" Tenten shouted while looking around franticly and noticed a nearby couple licking the same soft served ice cream nearby, apparently Naruto noticed this too and he had a very bad feeling about this... Sadly he was correct as Tenten got a cone of the same stuff the couple had and now here he is with an extremely red face with Tenten's own blush rivaling his. "D-Do we really have to do this Tenten? Because I'm sure that there's something else that could get her out." Naruto said trying to convince Tenten to stop this from being too intense even for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Heaven, one Keima Katsuragi was currently laughing his ass off as he recalled the same reaction that he had when he went on a date with Kusunoki. Ah good times, good times…<p>

* * *

><p>With no other choice, their face drew closer to the ice cream as their lips trembled and their hearts beating fast as somewhere in Konoha, one white haired super pervert was feeling that he was missing something really good for his "research". Naruto was sure he can handle just one lick while Tenten was fighting with all of her might to get her tongue and lick the ice cream. She managed to lick it at the same time as Naruto and she felt like her own heart was torn into two as finally, the other Tenten came out and she was blushing up a storm that could give the shyest girls in every anime and manga a run for their money. "Yes! We are now clearly separated!" the other Tenten said as she got up from the floor after the impact of the newly dubbed "Romeo and Juliet II" event as the real Tenten grabbed her boa staff out of a hidden storage scroll and looked like she was ready to kill.<p>

"Now I know the identity of my opponent, my "feminine" self…it's time to dual!" Tenten said as the other Tenten used a nearby sign as a staff and the two opposite halves clashed. "I'm not sure who will win, but I can see the ending Elsie." Naruto said as he felt Elsie's presence behind him. "I'm going to live my life as a woman by the name of Tenshi!" declared the now newly renamed Tenshi as she clashed with Tenten. "I'm living my life as a shinobi to surpass Tsunade herself!" exclaimed Tenten as thing began getting destroyed in the park. First the trees, then fountains, and now even lakes were being reformed by the clash of the staffs; it was like bombs were going off and they were equal strength as well.

"Because of you causing a ruckus inside of me, I haven't been able to enjoy my collection of weapons or using new ones!" Tenten shouted as Tenshi scoffed. "You and your kunoichi ways can rot away, because starting today…" Tenshi said as she broke through Tenten's guard and is putting her in a hold, "…I'm the new Tenten!" she shouted as she launched Tenten a good distance who somehow landed into Naruto's hands. "Looks like you're having a hard time fighting yourself huh?" Naruto asked as Tenten got out of his arms. "Put a sock in it Naruto, this is my fight." Said Tenten as Naruto chuckled and placed a flower in her hair much to her and Tenshi's surprise.

"Can't you two just get along and cooperate with each other instead of fighting. Why don't you try to make a kunoichi world cute?" Naruto said as Tenten punched him in the face…hard I might add. "Are you some moron? Are you looking down on us kunoichi? You think looking cute can make you a shinobi?" Tenten demanded as she is clearly pissed off as Tenshi joined in on the game of Beat-a-Naruto. "That's right Tenten; don't listen to his stupid flattery! I'm living my life a girl's way; I don't have time to train as a ninja!" Tenshi said as they demanded Naruto that should they give up their ways of life.

"Actually you two are compatible as living both; Tsunade was known as a skilled medic ninja and was considered beautiful in her own right. Isn't that right Tenten?" Naruto asked her as Tenten looked a bit sheepish at that part. "Tsunade was skilled as a ninja but she knew when there is time to act like any other girl out there and enjoy life. You're just hurting yourself just by rejecting your feminine half. Shouldn't you realize that by now Tenten and Tenshi?" Naruto asked as the two halves stayed quiet.

"So the date was meaningless then?" Naruto asked as Tenten tried to say something while Tenshi said it for her. "It wasn't a waste, it was actually really fun." Tenshi said as she blocked Tenten's attacks  
>"What are you doing? Are you betraying me?" Tenten accused as Tenshi leapt to Naruto's side. "I'm not betraying you. I know you had fun too…after all we are the same person aren't we?" Tenshi asked as Tenten nodded her head. "A combination of a female life and a kunoichi life all in one, I know that there are vacation times so I guess it'll be fine for both of us." Tenshi said as Naruto nodded, "Indeed, you just need to balance your life as a ninja and as a person so there won't be any problems, first thing on the list is keeping the kittens somewhere safe and keeping your weapons that are on display somewhere else at the moment." Naruto said as Tenten agreed on that part. Tenshi smiled, "You win, and I'll go back inside you now. I'm satisfied for today so I'll leave you in control of things now. And once you're done with your ninja routine, give your feminine side a call will you?" Tenshi asked as Tenten smirked. "You got it." Tenten said.<p>

"Can I have one last thing before I go?" Tenshi asked Tenten as she reentered Tenten's body. Next thing she knew, her arms had grabbed a hold on Naruto and started bringing him closer to her face, much to their own embarrassment. "What in the world is going on? My body is moving on its own!" Tenten exclaimed as she heard Tenshi say something. "Something to remember by." "WHAT? Are you saying…" Tenten trailed off as Naruto was being brought closer to Tenten's own lips. "Do you not like Naruto-kun?" asked Tenshi as Tenten struggled for control of her arms before following what her heart (and feminine side) and kissed Naruto right on the lips. The result was that the runaway spirit was launched in the air like a firework and it fell directly into the containment jar with it capped shut which lead to a successful capture for Elsie.

As Naruto carried the unconscious Tenten home with Elsie following him in a happy mood; he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Up in the air, a female figure with a scythe was looking at them with interest. "That outfit…isn't that Elsie?" the mysterious voice said as she planned to greet them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>21: That's it for now folks! On 421 is my favorite day since its my birthday! I decided to post this sequel to share my happiness with all and stay tuned for an old face to return! As a good friend of mine would say...Ciassou!

-blip!-


	2. District Chief's Happy Feet

21: Good day mates! I'm back again with the second chapter of the long awaited a now popular growing Return of the Capturing God series! If anyone who are my friends that have reserved their order of disk two of this fic will now be able to make cameo appearances in my fics! Now onto the show!

**Fan of Fanfics21 Does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows or any of these songs in the fic**

* * *

><p>As we see our favorite blonde Jinchuuriki walking around Konoha in the morning while playing his sacred PFP, Elsie was looking for something in her cookbook for a new recipe to try. "Let's see here…Ah! How about Leviathan's special fish? Fresh from its own stomach as well!" Elsie said as Naruto immediately paused for a minute and looked at her. "How do they get the fish out?" Naruto asked as Elsie began her own version of Keima nii-sama's lectures. "Leviathan is an ancient monster of Hell and is known to devour anything, a fellow demon was accidentally swallowed and was forced to live there for a month and had to eat the fish that lived in Leviathan's stomach that were affected by its…I think you guys called it demonic chakra and found out it was an interesting and delicious type of fish food. Since then, Leviathan allows a few demons to fish in his stomach every few years in exchange for him getting to devour the spirits of the Weiss to help him grow." Elsie said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.<p>

"How big is this…Leviathan now?" Naruto asked as Elsie went into a thinking pose. "I think he's the size of Hi no Kuni at the moment since he devoured 60,005 Weiss many years ago." Elsie said as Naruto's eyes widened, "Now that's a big whooper Elsie." Naruto said as Elsie nodded. "Yep, and he keeps getting bigger with each 666th Weiss he eats." Elsie said as Naruto whistled, "He might as well be the size of an entire planet then…" Naruto said as Elsie began explaining more about Leviathan "He usually reduces his size by creating special energy spheres that is used to power all of New Hell, since he was given the task to purify the Weiss and spirits of people." Elsie said as Naruto's attention got the best of him, "So basically, Leviathan eats the Weiss and souls of people, which then cleans them of their sins and creates energy for New Hell correct?" Naruto asked as Elsie nodded her head "So what happens to the Weiss and spirits of the people then?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I forgot, I was reading about fire trucks when they were doing the lecture when I got bored, sorry Kami-nii-sama." Elsie said as she bowed her head apologetically as Naruto patted her head surprising her. "It's alright, I'm curious though, are there any other Devils that you know?" Naruto asked as Elsie nodded her head happily, "Yeah! She's my best friend and is considered one of the best! Her name is…" Elsie had to say only to be sucked into a containment bin as a feminine chuckle was heard. "Detention bin again? Elsie, you haven't changed one bit." Said a girl's voice as a silhouette of a female figure was holding the containment bin with her left hand.

Naruto looked at the girl's detail; she had long purple hair, red eyes that shone like rubies that had a hidden fire in them, wearing a red uniform of some sort, high heels, and had a purple Celestial Robe while holding a scythe in her right hand as Elsie looked through the glass with a surprised and happy look on her face. "Haqua!" Elsie said in a happy tone as she tried to get out and give her friend a hug…only for Haqua to drop the bottle with Elsie inside.

As the bottle containing Elsie was about to hit the floor, Naruto caught it with only one hand while still looking at the screen of his PFP surprising Haqua and Elsie. "You know, for a friend that wasn't very nice of you to do that." Naruto said as he gently placed the bottle down and Elsie climbed out of it. _"He caught it without looking, I would say impressive but not really."_ Haqua thought as she notice Naruto staring directly into her eyes and it was starting to unnerve her a bit. "W-What?" Haqua demanded as Naruto kept staring at her.

"You're born on April 24, measurements 80-56-83, weighs 46 kg, a domestic genius who is very strict on yourself, hates Kanji, hates the #2, and does not like it when things that are not going according to plan. You also have very embarrassed moments with my predecessor the original Capturing God Keima Katsuragi many years ago." Naruto said causing Haqua to widen her eyes in comical horror as Elsie had a clueless face at the moment which made Naruto chuckle. "I read your mind; after all….Nothing's impossible for me!" Naruto declared as he avoided a swap from Haqua's scythe while laughing.

"You filthy trash…just die!" Haqua shouted as she chased Naruto into Konoha's new musical district with Elsie following behind to stop the madness…though when you're Naruto Uzumaki, the insanity has just begun and is just about to get wilder. As we see our blond hero make a getaway into a dancing studio while wearing a dancing tuxedo to blend in while Haqua was currently fuming that she lost her target, Naruto bumped into one of the most unexpected people he's meet in his entire life. "Huh? What brings you here Naruto?" asked a young man with short black hair as he noticed Naruto wearing the suit. "Oh nothing really. I'm just avoiding a demon girl with a scythe and all Nione." Naruto said as Nione nodded his head with agreement. "Women…can't live with them, can't live without them." Nione said as Naruto nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Nione who was smiling like a madman who just made the ultimate discovery within insanity itself. "I'm making a dancing show for the district featuring Sonia Fukyoku, but I'm in a crisis!" Nione shouted as he began his infamous rants about chicken, an out of control lawn mower, his sempai, and the floor. "By the way Nione, what happened to Hishin-san?" Naruto asked as Nione had a cruel sadistic grin on his face. "He's getting his "Flames of Youth" back as punishment for forgetting something important." He said.

* * *

><p>Here we see a man with dark brown hair all sweaty and exhausted as he was currently in a predicament. He is currently tied to a chair and is force to see that awful sunset beach genjutsu of Gai's and Lee's as punishment from Nione. "I knew I should have wished him happy birthday so this doesn't happen all the time." Hishin muttered as the torture continued.<p>

* * *

><p>"…I'm not going to ask what happened." Naruto said when Nione chuckled darkly. "So what's the crisis?" Naruto asked as Nione slapped his forehead as he nearly forgot. "My tap dancer for the song had injured his leg and won't be able to join in for the video, I need a replacement!" Nione shouted as Naruto had begun thinking for a bit but was also wondering if Haqua is lost in the new district looking for him.<p>

* * *

><p>*with Haqua and Elsie*<p>

"Damn it! Where the hell is that needle head!" shouted Haqua as she looked around in the instrument department to see if he was there. "Not here, might have to check the Karaoke building next. What do you think Elsie?" Haqua asked as she turned to her friend…only to face fault when Elsie was playing the bass guitar with a band called Puffy Ami Yumi.

* * *

><p>"I'll do it." Naruto said as Nione had anime tears in his eyes that made Naruto recall the same expression when Gai and Lee do their "evil hug of damnation" which made him wonder if that illusion was even an illusion at all. "Great! Here's the script and dancing shoes that you're going to need and see you soon!" Nione said as he somehow pulled said objects out of nowhere and handed them to Naruto before running off. Naruto looked at the script and smirked, time to show them why he's a professional at everything!<p>

Nione is currently running to the dressing room and knocked on it, "Sonia-chan! We found a replacement for the dancer!" Nione said in a sang-song tune as Sonia got out in a black and white dance dress. "Really? Who is it?" Sonia asked suspiciously as she is careful to make sure it wasn't a pervert that wouldn't be trying to get a feel when they dance. "The one and only man who can make the impossible possible…Naruto Uzumaki!" Nione shouted as Sonia's eyes widened _"Why is Naruto-kun here? For some reason I keep bumping into him in the most unexpected places…"_ Sonia thought as she was led to the starting point of the dancing parade where Naruto is waiting. Just then, an attendant came and whispered something in Nione's ear which caused his eyes to widened and turned to Sonia. "Sorry Sonia, I'll have to get something, you go to the set ASAP!" Nione said before running off. Sonia looked at the man and wondered what happened before heading towards the start of the parade.

* * *

><p>*With Haqua and Elsie*<p>

"Geez, how hard is it to find one stupid blond boy!" Haqua shouted to the heavens causing everyone in the district to look at her which caused her to scratch the back of her head sheepishly as she laughed nervously as everyone went back to what they were doing. Elsie giggled at her friend's antics and decided to speak up. "Kami-nii-sama is the one who can elude even the best hunters and right when he's hiding under their noses almost literally!" Elsie said as Haqua grabbed her hair in frustration. "If I ever find that idiot, I'm going to get the Chief to officially cancel your contract Elsie then I'll kill him!" Haqua declaired as Elsie noticed a few familiar faces in the crowded streets. "Haku! Shinobu! Over here!" Elsie shouted as the Kiri kunoichi and librarian noticed her and walked towards the devil duo.

"Hello there Elsie-chan, it's surprising to see you here." Said Haku as Shinobu nodded "Yes, we went separate ways after the preliminaries. I just came here to collect a book containing lyrics for songs for my library." Shinobu said quietly. Just then they see Nione running like a lunatic who lost his head while being chased by an insane psychopath who was waging war with the floor. "Excuse me sir, what seems to be the problem?" asked Haku as the question stopped the man in his tracks and looked at them and began observing them. "Hmmm, you four will do just fine for my music video." Nione said as the four girls gave him a 'WTF' look. "You see, four of my singing girls are sick today and I need to find four replacements before it's too late!" Nione said as the girls shared a look.

"I'll pay for all of you full paychecks just say yes!" Nione begged as he was on his knees. "What's the song?" Elsie asked as Nione whispered the name in her ear as suddenly Elsie was like a little kid in a candy store and said "We'll do it!" causing the other girls to immediately jump at the declaration. "Alright then, here are your dresses and scripts and see you at the end of the district where the musical parade will begin!" Nione said as he somehow pulled the clothes, shoes, and scripts out of nowhere and dashed off. Once he was out of sight, Haqua glared at her friend as she grabbed Elsie by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Why the hell did you agree for us? You have forgotten we are looking for that troublesome blond you call a god!" Haqua snapped as Elsie had a sly look on her face that was completely out of character. "Remember what I said that Nii-sama can hide under your nose? Well he blends in with events by being in parades, musicals and such when he's not playing games and to avoid being caught." Elsie said as Haqua slapped her face as she muttered something about blonds and troublesome best friends. "But what about these two I'm sure they must be busy as well." Haqua said as Haku shook her head no.

"Actually, I just came here for some time off with my team and went our separate ways. I guess this would be a good time for some fun." Haku said with a smile while everyone looked at Shinobu who looked at the dress's details and wondered if it would fit her. "I guess I can join, after all I need an interview with Naruto-san on his part during the Chunin Exams and this is my only lead in finding him." Shinobu said as Elsie smiled and pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! Let's go and boogie!" Elsie shouted as they went to a dressing room and changed into black and white dresses with some yellow on the chest part of the dresses and they headed towards the starting point of the musical parade.

* * *

><p>*With Naruto*<p>

Naruto was currently relaxing and was chatting with Sonia about random topics until Sonia asked about his God of Conquest Mode: Code Senju. "Well Code Senju is based on what it means, I am able to play a thousand games at once and still have reactions to them. I am able to play up to ten thousand games at once but using these modes are double edged swords." Naruto explained to her as she asked how. "Well just by using Senju mode will exhaust me a bit but nothing but a good night's sleep can fix it, but if I go all out then I'll be in a coma for a week due to exhaustion." Naruto explained as Sonia made an 'oh' expression. Naruto noticed four familiar faces coming, one annoyed Haqua, a happy-go-lucky Elsie, a calm Haku Yuki, and one shy Shinobu. "I see you girls finally made it!" Naruto said as he caught Haqua's scythe by the blade barehanded. "That wasn't very nice Haqua." Naruto said teasingly as Haqua gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Now now, try to kill me _after_ the parade if you mind?" Naruto said as he kicked the scythe out of her hand and onto one of the roofs. Just as Haqua was going to strangle the blond, Nione appeared in a Mexican outfit with three more boys dressed similar right behind him. "Alright boys, time to get this party started!" Nione shouted as Elsie cheered with him.

As the audience gathered at the edges of the streets, they saw Sonia waiting in the middle of the streets and they all started cheering for her as she waved to them. That was then they heard…feet tapping? As everyone looked behind her at a good 10 feet distance, Naruto was tapping his feet in some sort of pattern and Sonia realized it was music notes to a song he was playing with his feet.

(AN: Sonia's lines are underlined, Elsie and the other girls are in bold while men are in italics, while Nione is all three!)

Baby, uh uh uh, uh-uh

Uh uh uh, uh

Uh uh uh, uh

Uh uh uh

That was then Naruto tapped again and this timed dragged his foot as Sonia sang to the beat

So slowly...

So slowly into hearts of those who

Need more than they get

Daylight deals a bad hand

To a penguin that has laid too many bets

That was then Sonia joined in the dancing with Naruto

The mirror stares you in the face and says

"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!"

You say your prayers, though you don't care

You sing and you

Shake the hurt...

Dance!

That was then Naruto had a smile on his face as Sonia mirrored that smile just as Elsie and the girls came in with a few men that were part of the show.

Boogie wonderland!

Ah, ah, dance!

Boogie wonderland!

Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts

of men **who need more than they get!**

Daylight deals a bad hand

to a women **who has laid too many bets!**

_The mirror stares you in the face _and says

"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!"

**You say your prayers though you don't care!**

You dance and shake the hurt!

Dance! (Mambo!)

Boogie wonderland!

Dance, dance, dance! (Mambo!)

Boogie wonderland!

The song had gotten out of control as it moved out to Konoha's shopping district as the song continued with Nione leading it.

_**Check it out! Check it out! Check it out!**_

_**Yo soy Raul, pingüino mas "cool"**_

_**Latino por supuesto 100% español**_

_**My brothers ¿Que?**_

_**Luego me llama una señorita me enciende como flama**_

_**La fiesta, baila baila muchachita, mi corazón tiene dinamita**_

_**!Boom¡**_

_**!Exacto, dejame ser tu papi pingüino¡**_

_**!Booyaka, booyaka¡**_

Just as Nione's part was finished, Konohamaru who was ditching class for a new prank decided to join in on the action.

(Mambo!)

This resulted in many civilians and a few ninja off duty to join in on the song with delight and joy. Apparently the Third Hokage noticed the commotion and made one mental conclusion…_"Naruto seems to be involved with this somehow…"_. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed the commotion and saw Naruto leading the parade while dancing made Sasuke and Kakashi wonder how he was able to make that possible and Kakashi was also thinking on the lines of "so this is how Naruto escapes capture from the ANBU".

**All the love in the world can't be gone** (Mambo!)

**All the need to be loved can't be wrong** (Mambo!)

**All the heartsongs are playing**

**And my heart keeps saying,**

**"Boogie wonderland,**

**Wonderland!"**

**Dance!** (Mambo!)

Boogie wonderland (Mambo!)

Ah, ah, dance! (Mambo!)

Boogie wonderland (Mambo!)

While he and Sonia were dancing in the middle of the crowd, Naruto decided to speak "So, anyone know any other words that end with and O?" Naruto asked as Sonia giggled. "I can baby, and its…Narut-O!" she said as Naruto started tap dancing and once he stopped, the entire parade followed it. He then went on to another pattern with one foot and they followed shortly afterwards. Then Naruto smiled like he became the God of the Universe and started tapping his feet rapidly as they all watched until he stopped. When he looked at them, they tapped once and Naruto gave out a whoop before they all started to boogie the morning away.

* * *

><p>*Noon*<p>

As the dancing finished and everyone went back to their business, we see a laughing Naruto as Haqua is seen with her scythe trying to whack or slice him with Elsie, Sonia, Haku, and Shinobu following close behind trying to stop her from killing Naruto. "Stay still! This won't hurt…much!" Haqua shouted as Naruto vanished in a yellow flash right before her eyes only to trip on…..a log? "Gotta love the Substitution jutsu!" Naruto shouted from the roofs before leaping away with Haqua flying after him leaving the others alone. Shinobu noticed someone tapping her shoulder and she turned to see…Naruto? She was about to ask but Naruto beat her to it, "I'm a clone of him sent to help you girls enjoy a day off of being an idol, librarian, shinobi, and cousin who acts like a little sister while the boss deals with Haqua and her childish tantrums." The clone said as he pointed to a nearby building. "Who's up for some karaoke!" the clone shouted as the four girls pumped a fist in the air and shouted "We do!" and they all ran in to have fun.

* * *

><p>*with the original*<p>

Naruto Uzumaki was having a blast with Haqua, here we see our blonde hero dodging every swipe from her flame enhanced scythe as she keeps trying to (and epically failing to) kill the blond. "What will it take for you to stay still damn it?" Haqua demanded as Naruto grabbed her hand that was holding the scythe and looked at her with a cold serious face that immediately caught Haqua off guard as the expression he had on his face was the same as Keima's when he was still alive.

"Now that I found someone who is knows Hell, can I ask you some questions?" Naruto asked as he was too close to the District Chief's face causing her to slightly blush and she pushed him back a bit. "You're too close to me and I don't like it." Haqua said as Naruto gave her some space to herself. "So are you willing to help me out with my questions?" asked Naruto as Haqua thought of it for a minute before smirking. "Only if you beat me at a game…" Haqua said as Naruto had a hidden Devil Smile under his serious expression knowing that he can see the ending of this game of hers.

"Alright, what game is this?" Naruto said as he felt like things are going to end in his favor for some reason. Haqua smirked and pulled out a round object and opened it revealing a board game that looked similar to battleship, "It's called Neo-Hellian Almagemachina! You are split between the Devils of New and Old Hell and whose team is eliminated first loses! And I haven't lost to anyone for thousands of years. The only one who was able to beat me was Keima Katsuragi." Haqua said while saying the last sentence quietly as Naruto thought of something for a minute before developing a devious grin that would make the Kyuubi and Old Devils green with envy. "Alright, I'll play…But the loser has to do whatever the winner asks!" Naruto declared causing Haqua's heart to thump at the sudden déjà vu. "A-anything?" Haqua said before throwing on her game face. "Okay, if I lose then I'll do anything you say! I'll teach you there's always someone above you!" Haqua said _"This idiot doesn't even know the rules to the game yet."_ She mentally added as Naruto pushed his invisible glasses. "There is no "above"…I am God!" Naruto said.

*few minutes later*

As the audience who heard their conversation earlier stayed to see who would win after hearing the bet, they see a very surprised Haqua as her team was taken down and Naruto was declared the winner while said winner had a sly look on his face and it unnerved Haqua a bit. "Well Haqua, a deal a deal so it's time to pay up kukukukuku…" Naruto said with his eyes shining mischievously as Haqua slowly backed away "Wait, wait! I know I said "anything"! Just not "anything" okay!" Haqua said as Naruto gave her a confused look. "Why would I do something perverted like that if that's what you're thinking. I wanted to know what happens to the souls of the Weiss and the humans that Leviathan eats." Naruto said as Haqua settled down a bit. "Well the Weiss souls are reborn as Devils of New Hell and help out with the situation going on since they have no memory of their previous life after their purification and the purified human souls go to Heaven, that's all." Haqua said while Naruto looked…disappointed. "Oh well, next round!" Naruto shouted as the civilian audience began making bets on who would win the next round while a certain white haired Sannin began writing in his notebook furiously.

The second match once again belongs to Naruto as he whistles innocently "Now what should I do with you?" he asked out loud while many male civilians said to take her to the red light district…only to be whacked by their girlfriends or wives as the girls said "Take her on a date!" Apparently Naruto liked the idea. "You shall go on a date with me!" Naruto declared causing Haqua to go wide eyed as the male half of the audience handed their bets to their wives or girlfriends who were smirking triumphantly. "So I'll have one more match with you before the date." Naruto said as the women half of the audience grabbed their boyfriends/husbands by the ears and dragged them off to give them private time. A few more minutes later the game board had announced that Haqua had once again lost as said girl had bubbles at the corners of her eyes. "Why can't I win once? He's just a beginner!" Haqua said as Naruto had a golden aura around him and four more arms which was his "God of Conquest" Form. "The last request is a secret~!" Naruto said with a finger on his lips and one eye closed causing Haqua to dread what the final one is. "Now onto the date!" Naruto shouted with a finger in the air.

* * *

><p>*With the Naruto clone and girls*<p>

"Ah! Now that was fun wasn't it girls?" asked the Naruto clone as the girls nodded. "Yeah, thanks Naruto-kun/san/nii-sama." Said the girls as the clone began escorting them to the dancing streets of the musical district.

*With the Real Naruto and Haqua*

Here we see our blond Capturing God leading Haqua to the musical district again and lead her to a dancing street where couples who love to dance go to…well dance with romance involved. "Why here of all places again Uzumaki?" asked one embarrassed District Chief as our protagonist smiled. "Well I wanted to dance with you because I thought you would enjoy it like earlier today. And its Western music they are playing here today." Naruto said which surprised Haqua as she smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun every once in a while." Said Haqua as Naruto went to a stand and paid for something and gave Haqua a headset mike. "What's this for?" she asked, "We are going to dance to "Hit Me Up" while you sing it. You do know the lyrics right?" Naruto asked teasingly as Haqua smirked "Please, I know every Western song before you were born so I know I can handle it." Haqua said as she put the mike set on and Naruto put on tap dancing shoes and began tap dancing to start the song as Haqua began to sing.

**Baby baby, just a little bit  
>baby baby, just a little more<br>baby baby, let me see ya  
>walk to me talk to me handle me right!<strong>

**I did cause a commotion  
>I can't help but make a scene<br>I ain't lookin for somethin permanent to get at me  
>Tell you what it's gonna be<br>You better step up your game  
>Before you can step with me.<br>**Then many street dancers who came to have fun decided to dance to the song**  
>Can't you see me walkin through the door?<br>Maybe I should turn it up a little bit more  
>I can't help but feel responsible<br>For what the girls hate  
>And the boys adore.<strong>

**Say "Hey!****What's it gonna be tonight?"  
>come hit me up<br>come hit me up  
>Say "Hey! Party with me tonight."<br>come hit me up  
>come hit me up<br>Say "Hey! We've been running all night!"  
>come hit me up<br>come hit me up  
>I know you feel it cause you checking me right?<br>come hit me up  
>come hit me up<br>baby baby, just a little bit  
>baby baby, just a little more<br>baby baby, let me see ya  
>walk to me talk to me handle me right!<strong>

**I walk in jaws all be droppin**  
><strong>It's so electrified<strong>  
><strong>Don't mean to intend my date<strong>  
><strong>don't mean to make you lose your mind<strong>

**If you want this work it for this**  
><strong>show me that you got what's right<strong>  
><strong>you better make an impression<strong>  
><strong>you won't get another try<strong>

**Can't you see me walkin through the door?**  
><strong>Maybe I should turn it up a little bit more<strong>  
><strong>I can't help but feel responsible<strong>  
><strong>For what the girls hate<strong>  
><strong>And the boys adore<strong>

To follow the song, Haqua started flirting with the male dancers causing the female dancers to glare at her.**  
>Say "Hey! What's it gonna be tonight?"<br>come hit me up  
>come hit me up<br>say "Hey! Party with me tonight."  
>come hit me up come hit me up<br>Say "Hey! We've been running all night!"  
>come hit me up<br>come hit me up  
>I know you feel it cause you checking me right?<br>come hit me up  
>come hit me up<br>baby baby, just a little bit  
>baby baby, just a little more<br>baby baby, let me see ya  
>walk to me talk to me handle me right!<strong>

**Uhoh hey**

**Uhoh hey**

**Uhoh hey**

****that was then Naruto saved her by being her dancing buddy and launched his own winks at the female dancers causing them to blush while Haqua felt a pang of jealousy.**  
>Say "Hey what's it gonna be tonight?"<br>Come hit me up  
>come hit me up<br>say "Hey! Party with me tonight."  
>Come hit me up<br>come hit me up  
>say "Hey! We've been running all night!"<br>"What's it gonna be tonight?"  
>I know you feel it cause you checking me right?<br>Come hit me up  
>come hit me up!<strong>

**Say "Hey! What's it gonna be tonight?"**  
><strong>Come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>say "Hey! Party with me tonight!"<strong>  
><strong>Come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>say "Hey! We've been running all night!"<strong>  
><strong>Come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>I know you feel it cause you checking me right?<strong>  
><strong>come hit me up<strong>  
><strong>come hit me up<strong>

That was then Elsie and co, saw Naruto and Haqua dancing wildly on the dancing streets and decided to stalk them to see what was going on.**  
>Baby baby, just a little bit<br>baby baby, just a little more  
>baby baby, let me see ya<br>walk to me talk to me handle me right.**

**baby baby, just a little bit  
>baby baby, just a little more<br>baby baby, let me see ya  
>walk to me talk to me handle me right!<strong>

As the song finished, Haqua was already out of breath and Naruto had an amused expression on his face. "What's wrong? Can't handle the power of music?" Naruto said as Haqua glared at him. "As if! I'm going to see this through!" Haqua said as Naruto looked a nearby food stand. "Well, let's get something to eat then." He said as he added a "My treat." Line which is one of his secret ways of winning a girl's heart…in fact only the best men use those lines to get the girl which Haqua, who is unaware of the pickup patterns of an expert womanizer (it is true since Naruto was kissed by 5 girls so far). As they were about to take a seat, an old man in a filming director's outfit came up to him and Naruto noticed the look in the old man's eyes and recognized them as a man who lives in the filming world and is a demigod level if his seventh divine sense was scanning correctly.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked as Naruto nodded, the man smiled "I am the director of the Princess Gale series and I have heard of the legendary Capturing God who can do almost anything and make the impossible possible and I would like you to appear in my new movie along with Yukie Fujikaze. And I won't take no for an answer as I have set this as an A rank mission and your Hokage approved." The man said as Naruto sighed and looked at Haqua. "Want to join me? You get to see the other side of my life as a shinobi." Naruto said as Haqua started to think about it before nodding her head. The man smiled and led the two towards his studio elsewhere in Konoha.

As Naruto went to the Hokage tower to see if the mission is official (which it is), Naruto left the tower to see the sight of a waiting Haqua and a group of curious girls that went by Elsie, Haku, Shinobu, and Sonia while his clone was scratching his head sheepishly. "Ni-sama, what's going on?" Elsie asked with the infamous puppy eyes which with Elsie's cuteness, makes a lethal weapon. "Well I have to go on a mission and Haqua wanted to see what makes me special in the ninja department." Naruto said as Elsie nodded before Naruto thought of something, "Why don't you stay at home this time Elsie, even you need a break from the life of a shinobi right?" Naruto asked as he sometimes notices Elsie sneaking off at night trying to train by herself as a ninja so she can be helpful besides capturing spirits. "I suggest staying with a friend for the time being and if you find something out of the ordinary, let me know when I get back." Naruto said as Elsie nodded and saluted him knowing he can handle anything, after all he is God.

* * *

><p>*one day later*<p>

It was morning on a nice ship heading to the Land of Snow as suddenly, a loud scream was heard as Naruto smirked and Haqua sighed. This actress has becoming a pain and to top it off, she has a runaway spirit in her! "I know the main reason for the gap Haqua, I can see it in her eyes." Naruto said as Haqua looked at him. "Really?" she said sarcastically, "And what is this gap then?" Haqua asked as Naruto looked at her straight in the eyes and she froze. His eyes were icy blue and she felt like she was in a blizzard while wearing a bikini (which is an insane idea so do not try this at home kids!). "She is trying to run away from a past that haunts her and it lead to a cold, emotionless person she is today." Naruto said as Haqua began to ponder it. "So if we can make her face her past there, then the gap will be fixed?" Haqua said as Naruto nodded. "Of course, there are some things that love alone cannot do to fix the heart's aches." He said as they watched Yukie acting on the ship. "Still though, I wish you didn't have to use a wrestler's K.O finisher to knock her out, which was just cruel." Haqua said as Naruto just smiled happily at that memory. _"I wonder if he's a sadist."_ Haqua thought as a sweat drop formed when Naruto smiled at that memory.

* * *

><p>*Back in Konoha*<p>

"No Elsie, not that kind of sugar!" shouted one Kage Bushin Naruto as Elsie tried to use sugar from hell to bake sweets while he was teaching Shinobu, Sonia and Haku who were watching them while carefully cooking their own sweets. So far Elsie tried to cook a microwave over a fire, use these weird eggs as one of them hatched into a dragon and escaped and is currently being chased by the Anbu Black Ops. Now they are watching the Naruto clone teaching Elsie about what types of ingredients and said something about "using human ingredients, not Hell ingredients!" for making a cake.

* * *

><p>*Back with Naruto and Haqua*<p>

Naruto had the sudden urge to face palm for no reason at all as he was gathering chakra in his right hand. Haqua took notice of this and became a curious little mouse as she saw an unstable spiral sphere made from this "chakra" as it was called suddenly burst causing the air to twist violently. "Damn! Even when the fur ball told me how it was done, I still need the right amount of control in it!" Naruto muttered as Haqua noticed burned marks on his hands, and the looks of it, they were not fresh at all. "Ano, Uzumaki-san. What are you working on exactly?" Haqua asked getting his attention as he smirked. "I'm trying to recreate the Yondaime Hokage's Rasengan. But I'm currently in a pickle at the moment." Naruto said as he tried to forge the Rasengan again in his hand again and it looked a little more stable than the last time.

"Where did you learn it from exactly?" Haqua asked as Naruto began recalling meeting the Kyuubi a little afterwards when he conquered Sonia. That fox sure knows how to party! It was fun getting the fox drunk and he was surprised that the fox was once sealed in his own mother and his dad was the Yondaime himself! Being a genius he kept those secrets to himself until he is able to take on the world and show them why he is called the God of Conquest. Soon, the world will belong to him!

* * *

><p>*daydream of Naruto's*<p>

Here we see Naruto with a scepter in his hand and a crown as he began his speech to the cameras while sitting on his throne. "Attention entire world! Hear my proclamation, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Emperor of the Whirlpool Empire and your only ruler! The Uchiha clan has surrendered to me, as a result of this; I am now in control of the Jinchuuriki and the Biju weapons. And even the Shinobi Army no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the Biju. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, as of today…the world belongs to me!" Once those words were said, everyone in the world panicked and silently prayed for a miracle as Naruto made a gesture and it seemed that he was pointing to all of them. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze herby commands you…obey me subjects, obey me world!" he declared as Elsie raised her fist in the air in salute. "All hail Naruto!" As she said that, every devil of both old and new Hell chanted "All hail Naruto!" over and over again as Naruto laughed.

* * *

><p>*back in reality*<p>

Naruto chuckled getting a confused look from Haqua and he made a wink that said "Sorry, can't tell anyone." Which made her put on a pouting face as she got even more curious of him. _"You are one mysterious enigma Naruto Uzumaki. A puzzle that I wish to solve."_ Haqua thought with a tint of pink on her left cheek. As the shipped stopped at the site of an iceberg blocking their path, the director took the chance to use it as a stage for filming making Haqua wonder what was wrong with that man as Naruto looked at the iceberg curiously. _"Strange, this iceberg was made from chakra combined with the coldness in the Land of Snow…This is going to be one hell of a party!"_ Naruto thought with a shit-eating grin as Haqua looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Just as the filming was going smoothly, Snow ninjas appeared and Naruto saw a familiar color of pink. "Sakura? What the hell are you doing here? If you're here to ask me where Sasuke is then…" Naruto stopped as he noticed something wrong, "Hey you're not Sakura…you have boobs." He said

*meanwhile in Konoha*

Sakura was busy cutting her hair and she suddenly punched the mirror in front of her with a pissed off expression. "Why do I want to kill Naruto when he gets back?"

*back to the action*

"How the hell can you mistake her for your teammate you idiot?" Haqua said as said idiot shrugged. "What? How many pink haired kunoichi can you think of right off the top of your head?" Naruto asked as many of the present crew and ninja sweat dropped at that. "Wait a minute." The big Snow ninja said, "Aren't you Naruto Uzumaki, the Capturing God?" he said as the other male member of the group looks at Naruto. "Well he does look like him in the bingo books…though I thought he would be a lot…taller." He said. Bad choice of words as the next thing he knows he was being beaten up with Tsunade level strength from one pissed off Naruto Uzumaki. "Who the hell are you calling short pal? What else are you going to call me? A dwarf? A midget? A little person? I'll kick your ass from here to Wind Country you backwatered frost headed idiot!" Naruto shouted as the other two Snow ninja were cowering at the brutality that Naruto was displaying but they had one thing among their minds…_"He didn't say any of those things…"_

Just as Naruto finished his "revenge" he suddenly glared at the other two and they suddenly froze, "I know you were thinking that I'm short too didn't ya?" Naruto demanded as they shook their heads no with their arms up. Naruto smiled at this, no this wasn't his usual smile…it was the Doom Herald smile that invited unbelievable pain and suffering "Nice try, but I do not like being taken for a fool…" he said as an ominous black aura surrounded his very being and Haqua swore he was a Weiss reincarnated as she shivered in fear as the other two suffered severe trauma from a horrifying Demon Chicken of Doom that clucked madly with glee.

*after the horrifying pecking and clawing that followed later on*

"Uzumaki-san, that must be one of the most disturbing and horrifying things I have ever seen in my entire life as a Devil of New Hell." Haqua said as she looked at the two unlucky victims of the clucking horror that was insanity incarnate. "And I thought it would be painless for them." She muttered as Naruto heard her. "I didn't say for whom though, but these guys will need some serious therapy after what that clucking horror of a chicken did to them." He said as said victims twitched violently and curled into balls wishing for their mommies. "Can we just get on with the mission please? I want to have my sanity intact when this is all over." Haqua said as Naruto nodded before creating 50 clones that landed on the iceberg with the Snow ninja still there. "KATSU!" Naruto shouted as a massive explosion destroyed the iceberg in a mushroom cloud as everyone there looked at the site in awe. "That's right, bow down to my awesomeness!" Naruto declared as he started tap dancing again as the ship began to set sail as Naruto caught a strange pink sphere that was launched from the smoke his explosion caused and stored it away as a souvenir.

* * *

><p>"…my life was all an act and I still haven't shed any tears yet!" shouted Yukie Fujikaze who was revealed to be an actual princess named Koyuki Kazahana as she was lying down on a couch as Naruto was busy writing in a notepad with glasses on. "I see, so you're basically running away from your past. Not the brightest thing to do." Naruto said as she glared at him as he kept on going. "You need to suck it up and face your past so you can move on without any regrets. I'm sure that once you avenge your father's death by defeating your uncle, he can finally move on into the afterlife without worries." He said as Koyuki raised an eyebrow. "What are you, a medium for ghosts?" she asked sarcastically. "No, I'm actually a ghost whisperer and those ghosts don't give me a break until now." Naruto said as Koyuki looked at him like he was crazy. "No I'm not crazy and I can tell you why your uncle is after you since your dear old daddy paid me a visit when you were knocked out thanks to me." Naruto said while smiling when he gave Koyuki a wrestler's finishing move, which caused said woman to develop a sweat drop and wonder if he's a sadist not knowing someone else thought the same thing earlier before.<p>

"So what is he after then?" she demanded as Naruto pointed to her crystal, "He wants to use your crystal to unlock the family treasure of the Kazahana family and keep it to himself while trying to do the old villain cliché of taking over the world stuff." Naruto said like it was everyday stuff which caused Koyuki to sigh in exaggeration, _"Why is every bad guy in both real and fake worlds always want to take over the world?"_ she thought with annoyance while wondering what the treasure is. "Well we will have to defeat your uncle and then find out what the treasure is, because your father said it would be a surprise for you when you unlock it and mention it would be your true happy ending." Naruto said as Koyuki scoffed, "There is no such things as happy endings, only in fairy tales and movies." She said as Naruto chuckled. "Trust me, when helping someone out, I always see the ending. After all, I am God." He said as Koyuki pinched the bridge of her nose now, _"Just what I needed, a weirdo with a God complex!"_ she thought as she could have sworn angels were bowing in front of the blond knucklehead.

Just then, hell broke loose as the ship exploded causing chaos and panic everywhere as the ship began to sink, luckily the filming crew had escaped with their filming gear into a life boat and were filming on what was going on as the ship sank into the ocean with a massive wave coming forth. Haqua was flying in the air trying to look for Naruto and Koyuki and noticed something in the massive wave, it was Naruto using the wood of the ship as a surfboard with Koyuki in his arms as they surfed their way to Snow Country. _"That idiot, how in the hell did he make that giant wave to surf on?"_ the genius thought as she sensed chakra in that giant wave.

*with Naruto and Koyuki*

"Hang on dude, this is be on knarly of a ride man!" Naruto said as he held Koyuki in his arms who was currently screaming her head off, this is the first time for her to surf and it had to be in a cold place huh? As they landed on shore on a rocky area, they met an odd group of men with an accent that were called the Amigos. They were in awe at what Naruto did and respected him and they decided to take them both to their village that was currently in a wild party. "Hey stretch, you like to party?" the leader Ramon asked. "Yeah I like to party how about you Koyuki?" Naruto asked as Koyuki rubbed the bottom of her chin "I guess so." She said. "Well stick with us baby because we practically own the action around here." Ramon said as everyone in the village shouted Mambo. "Wow, everyone here is so…spontan-you-us." Naruto said as Ramon like the idea. "Spontan-you-us yeah I like it. Our food supply has gone loco but it ain't going to stop no party!" he said as Naruto and Koyuki joined in on the party as they went up to a mountain top boogying while they were at it.

When they reached to the top, Naruto showed Koyuki how to tap dance while they were at the edge of the mountain and when Naruto jumped, the ice broke causing him and Koyuki to fall and they used the block of ice as a snow board while the Amigos looked in awe. "Man those two are so accidentally cool!" they said as they got their gear and jumped after them.

That was then things went crazy as more ice started to fall due to Naruto's antics and now everyone were trying to escape from an avalanche and avoided it in a tunnel where they began laughing. "Man I feel like reminiscing." Naruto said while Ramon said "Remin-icing?" that was then everyone slipped down a massive hole sliding as the avalanche found them and continued its pursuit of them as they continued through the tunnels and escaped it…only to find out they were free falling! "Hang on guys!" Naruto said as they free fall with the avalanche right behind them. When they noticed a slope for sliding on with their boards, they took that chance and they managed to avoid being crushed by the avalanche as the surfed on air in pure epic proportions. When they landed, they noticed Haqua and the film crew who were filming them looked with their jaws dropped at the epicness Naruto had brought them.

"I know you like it so bow down to the awesomeness I have brought!" Naruto said as the Amigos and the director bowed at his feet feeling like they were in the site of a God, causing Haqua, Koyuki and the filming crew to sweat drop.

* * *

><p>*DORODORODORODORO*<p>

"I don't know how that idiot convinced me to do it but somehow I have to kill him." Muttered Koyuki as she was held prisoner in her uncle's fortress, which was pretty cold as well. "If you didn't agree to the plan, then you would have ran away again before seeing your uncle." An amused familiar voice said from outside the prison cell which caused Koyuki to look and see the smug look of Naruto Uzumaki. "Shut it blonde, if it wasn't for these bars I would strangle you badly." She said making Naruto look at her with a curious look "With your legs?" Naruto asked causing Koyuki to blush and punch him in the face through the bars. "No you idiot, with my hands!" she shouted completely embarrassed. Naruto recovered from the punch and pulled out Koyuki's crystal necklace. "Ready to stick with the script to the finale?" asked a mischievous Naruto as Koyuki mirrored his expression. "Time for the grand finale…" she said as they planned their escape…with Naruto leaving behind an army of clones to self-destruct.

As they went to the throne room where her uncle is waiting, Koyuki secretly stole one of Naruto's kunai and hid it in her sleeves as she performed her act by delivering the crystal to her uncle and stabbed him in the stomach while they fell from the high perched throne.

Her uncle landed on his feet and grabbed Koyuki and removed his robes to reveal Chakra Armor as the kunai broke in two causing Naruto's eyes to narrow. "So you're the famous Capturing God and God of Conquest, not much to look at from a shrimp." Doto said as Naruto developed a massive tick mark. "Who the hell are you calling so small you can crush like an ant!" Naruto shouted clearly pissed off that someone once again called him small much to his annoyance and he vowed to make the man pay for it. Doto chuckled and his armor sprouted wings and he took the struggling Koyuki into the air as he made his getaway with Naruto in pursuit with the fortress blowing up leaving a massive crater in its wake.

*Rainbow Glaciers*

As Doto placed the crystal necklace in the slot which activated the glaciers that temporarily glowed in a rainbow color, he and Koyuki noticed that the place started warming up and ice was beginning to melt. "A heat generator? This is the treasure of the great Kazahana clan?" he asked clearly angry as Naruto was riding a snowboard with the Amigos following him from behind. "You guys know what to do so split!" Naruto said as the Amigos scattered around the place. Doto who was still angry decided to take it out on Naruto and went through some hand signs, "Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard!" he shouted as his fist launched a black dragon with red eyes and a red maw charging at Naruto as he was hit head on which caused him to sink into the water.

Haqua appeared behind Doto and used her robe to restrain him while Ramon used the pink sphere Naruto gave him and hit the chest plate of the armor as it started to crack. Annoyed with the rebels, Doto broke free from Haqua's restraints and knocked Ramon out while the other Amigos grabbed his limbs and tried to hold him down as the felt the floor shake as suddenly, an army of Naruto clones rose out of the ocean all clearly pissed off. "It's payback time with interest pal!" the clone army shouted as Doto broke free again and launched a Twin Dragon Blizzard jutsu which wiped out the clone army. "Game over you little brat! It's all over!" Doto exclaimed as he laughed while Koyuki noticed something in the smoke as Doto noticed it too.

"Not yet it's not, because let me tell you something pal." The real Naruto said as he held a sphere of spiraling chakra in his right hand "It isn't over until the villain is defeated and justice prevails, because this story is going to have a happy ending!" shouted Naruto as Haqua tried to restrain Doto again. "Do it now Uzumaki-san, while I still have a hold on him!" Haqua shouted as he nodded and Koyuki believed he could do it. "Naruto! I believe in you! You are by far, the most strongest ninja I have ever known!" she shouted out as Naruto smiled at her "Of course, I could have told you that!" he replied as he charged at Doto as the sun rose in the frozen land causing the Rainbow Glaciers to glow brilliantly as the chakra in Naruto's hands shined into a rainbow color. Everyone couldn't believe that Naruto has rainbow chakra and he landed the finishing blow. "Take this, Rasengan!" he shouted as Doto's armor was destroy with him screaming in pain as he was launched to a glacier dead before falling.

That was then, magic was in the air as the area around them turned to spring, "Could this be…we're making this move 3-D!" The director shouted in awe at the works of the legendary Capturing God. That was then a recording of Koyuki and her father started playing out and they heard of how she wanted to be a princess and an actress, causing Koyuki to laugh with tears in her eyes as the spirit in her body flew out and was captured by Haqua as she landed by Naruto's side. "Now that is a happy ending." Naruto said with Haqua nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>*Some time later*<p>

After the celebration of the new Daimyo, Koyuki took this chance to talk to Naruto and Haqua. "The generator wasn't fully developed in the end." She explained. "Looks it will be back to winter season soon huh?" asked Haqua as Koyuki shook her head. "Not really, we will take what we know and continue our research, soon the Land of Snow will become the Land of Spring." Koyuki said as Haqua and Naruto smiled at that. "But what about you're acting?" Naruto asked as Koyuki giggled, "Don't worry, being a ruler and an actress." She said while holding the script to How to Capture a Princess from Naruto's How to Capture series "I think I can handle both. I mean I would be out of my mind to give it up now." She said with a smirk. "I'll see you again!" she said as she took off to sign her fan's autographs…Speaking of autographs, "Ano, Uzumaki-san. This is from Koyuki." Haqua said as she handed him an envelope which he opened and it revealed to be a picture of him and Koyuki tap dancing with Koyuki giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying **Good luck with capturing all those girls and becoming Hokage Naruto-Koyuki Kazahana.** Naruto felt the jealousy coming from Haqua and smiled, "Come on Haqua, one more song before we hit the road!" Naruto said as he got his tap dancing shoes one with the Amigos starting to play the instruments and every civilian and Koyuki started to dance with them while they sang.

**Looking back on when I was a little nappy-headed boy**

That was then Seemore, one of the Amigos sang a different song "It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder how I keep from going under."

Then Nione and Koyuki danced together, "Bring it on! Go ahead!" he said as the song continued

**Even though we sometimes**

**Would not get a thing**

**We were happy with the joy would bring**

**I wish those days**

**Would come back once more**

**Come back those days, those days**

**Come back, don't go!**

Meanwhile in heaven, one Minato Namikaze who was dancing with his wife Kushina Uzumaki picked her up and they spun. "Come here, babe. Come on back, come on back~." They sang happily together.

Meanwhile Naruto and Haqua were at the end of the song together

**Come on back**

_Come on back_

**Come on back**

_Come on back_

"**I love them, I love them. I love them, I love them!"**

As they finale was on its way, a little girl who looked like Haqua with blue eyes and whisker marks on her face waved to the audience while she was dancing in between Naruto and Haqua.

"_**Those days, those days, those days, those days WHOOH!"**_

Suddenly, the screen went black.

"Aaaannnnnddd cut! That's a wrap!" shouted the director as the filming crew celebrated their final Princess Gale movie.

* * *

><p>Omake: Naruto's Plants Vs Zombies<p>

"Auh~ I did it again!" cried out one little devil by the name of Elsie Uzumaki as she, Sonia, Haku and Shinobu were hiding in Naruto's house as zombies tried to get into the house. "Geez, I'm gone for a simple mission and the next thing you know, Elsie accidently brings back the dead." An all too familiar said from right behind the girls scaring them as they turned around to see Naruto and Haqua looking at them. "Ni-sama! Z-zombies are attacking!" Elsie exclaimed as Naruto sighed. "There isn't enough time to plant anything so we'll have Sunny distract them while me and Haqua destroy them." Naruto said as Haqua brought out her scythe while Naruto created the Soul Reaver blade.

As the zombies began getting the door to open, a stage appeared in front of the lawn with a sunflower at the microphone and began to sing with the zombies dancing along.

**There's a zombie on the lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**We don't want zombies on the lawn**

**I know your type: tall, dark and dead.**

**You want to bite the petals off of my head**

**And eat the brains of the one who planted me here**

**I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry**

**You like the taste of brains and we don't like zombies.**

Then a football zombie decided to sing along "_I used to play football."_ Then a zombie with a traffic cone did a line "Road cones protect my head." "I have a screen-door shield." Said a zombie with a screen-door he took from the last house he ate at as Naruto and Haqua butchered them with the Reaver howling in delight as it devoured the zombie's souls while the rest continued singing.

**WE ARE THE UNDEAD!**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**We don't want zombies on the lawn**

**Maybe it's time to reevaluate**

**I know you have a lot of food on your plate**

**Brains are rich in cholesterol**

**You're dead so it doesn't matter**

**Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour.**

There was a fat zombie with a mining helmet and a pick axe looking at some kids tricycle with interest "I like your tricycle." He said as Naruto stabbed him with the Reaver causing the blade to devour the soul. Another zombie had yellow stuff on his head, "There's butter on my head." He said as Haqua sliced him in half with her scythe set ablaze while Naruto ran to the swimming pool seeing a zombie dolphin. "I'm gonna eat your brains!" it said as Naruto killed it with a Reaver Bolt attack releasing the soul that returned to the spirit realm.

**WE ARE THE UNDEAD!**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**We don't want zombies on the lawn**

As the song finished, Sunny the sunflower winked at the audience as Naruto and Haqua finished slaying the last of the zombies.

Omake End!

Challenge: Naruto's Plants Vs Zombies-if anyone is a fan of Naruto and loves the game Plants VS Zombies please write a fic on it!

One more thing…IS THERE ANYONE GOING TO WRITE A NARUTO-THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS CROSSOVER FIC BESIDES ME? I'M ALL ALONE IN THIS SECTION OF CROSSOVERS AND IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL VERY HAPPY IF SOMEONE ELSE WROTE A FIC HERE AS WELL! Next fic to update: Yin-Yang God!


	3. Naruto Uzumaki VS The World

Hahahahaha! I'm back folks and this fic isn't dead because you know why? Cause 21 says so!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto, The World God Only Knows, or Scott Pilgrim VS The World or any other anime/manga, video games or TV shows save my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Haqua had just returned to Konoha with smiles on their faces at their previous adventure at the Land of SnowSpring and the next thing Naruto knew he was tackled by Elsie as she was crying comical tears. "Kami-nii-sama! Where were you? I was so lonely at home desu~." Elsie exclaimed as Naruto sighed. "Elsie, I was gone for a few hours and you already miss me? Where is your sense of time exactly?" he asked as Haqua looked at him. "She doesn't really have one." She replied as Naruto sighed.

**Naruto Uzumaki, Rating: Badass.**

**Haqua, Rating: Totally Stylish**

**Elsie, Rating: Complete Klutz**

"Ano, Kami-sama, what are those rating things for?" Elsie asked as Naruto looked at the floating info boards and suppressed a giggle. "Those are our rates of how it describes us. And I'm still a Badass!" he replied with a badass pose as Haqua sweat dropped at that. "By the way Kami-sama, someone wanted me to give you this letter." Elsie said handing a white envelope to him. Naruto read the thing and involved something with a "fight to the death" yadayada before crumpling it and throwing it in a nearby trash scoring him 400 points.

"So, shall we visit our friends?" Naruto asked as Elsie tilted her head. "Ano, which ones? The genin ones or the girls?" she asked as Haqua merely guessed the "girls" were the ones Naruto "conquered". "The girls of course!" Naruto said as he began thinking. "So who's available right now to visit?" he asked to himself as Elsie waved her hand. "Well Sonia-chan is back in Nippon, Haku is training with her sensei, Tenten-chan is helping Neji-san," cue twitch from Naruto at the sound of fate's bitch. "Ino is shopping for clothes," cue shiver from Naruto due to the long horrors of shopping. "-and Shinobu-chan is currently looking for new books and scrolls to order for her library." She finished as Naruto snapped his fingers.

"To Shinobu's!" he shouted as he dashed off at fast speeds as a multiplier appeared showing **x2 **as he earned 800 more points much to the confusion of the two demons, _"It's like some sort of game!"_ they both thought as they ran after the blond Capturing God. Once they caught up to him, he was busy chatting with Shinobu about something. "-then the teme had to run out from his bathroom coated in peanut butter why trying to get rid of a raccoon who was biting his nose not knowing his fan girls were there taking pictures of him naked and coated in peanut butter and he wouldn't come out from his house for 3 months while still trying to get the little bugger from trying to eat him!" he said as Shinobu laughed as she wrote it all down.

"So anyways, it's your turn to tell me something interesting. Got anything good?" he asked as the librarian girl adopted a thinking pose as she tried to think of something until it hit her. "Well there is this one-"was all she could say as suddenly, a figure flew downwards pointing at Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki!" he shouted as he landed to reveal Hishin J. Shin and he was clearly pissed. "We meet again Uzumaki, consider our fight begun!" he shouted as he leaped into the air. "What did I do?" he asked himself as Hishin got closer in slow motion, "What do I do?" he asked himself as Hishin got even closer in slow motion as Kankuro appeared behind Haqua and shouted "Fight!"

**Kankuro, Rating: 7.5/10, pretty darn gay.**

Following the Suna genin's advice, Naruto tossed his PFP to Elsie and got into his battle pose and did a Reversal on Hishin. *Scott Pilgrim VS The World Game Soundtrack: Bollywood*

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Hishin J. Shin**

"Watch out! It's that one guy." Kankuro said as Hishin charged at him and Naruto kicked him in the air and leapt after him and did a 64 hit combo as Hishin hit the ground. "Not bad, Uzumaki." Hishin said with a smirk as Naruto looked confused. "Why the hell are you attacking me again?" he asked as Hishin looked confused. "Didn't you get my letter explaining the situation?" he asked as Naruto nodded his head slowly, "I skimmed it." He replied as Kankuro shook his head and said "Mmm-mmm." Hishin however looked extremely pissed. "You will pay with your insolence!" he shouted as he relentlessly assaulted Naruto and knocked back as he made his own counter attack which knocked Hishin into a building.

"Do you know anything about this guy?" Naruto asked the three as Elsie and Haqua shrugged their shoulders as Shinobu looked a little surprised at Hishin's appearance and his fight with Naruto. "Maybe it has something to do with Miss Springfield here?" Kankuro answered as Naruto looked at him. "Why in the nine levels of hell are you here again?" he asked. "Because I had spare time before my team meeting and decided to follow you." He replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at Shinobu, "Is Hishin-san your ex-boyfriend or something?" he asked as Shinobu looked horrified at the suggestion and shook her head no violently. "Actually, he's my ancestor's evil ex-boyfriend." She replied silently hoping nobody heard her. Unfortunately Naruto has super hearing and was caught off guard and is really questioning Hishin's and possibly Nione's ages right now. "Her what?" he said with disbelief. "Well…back when Nodoka's husband was still a kid he accidently broke her heart by saying something at the wrong time and she ran off to her sanctuary in her library trying to escape into a different world to stop the pain when Hishin-san met her. He was kind to her and soon they began dating and he was unofficially known by her classmates as the rebound boyfriend." She explained as Naruto suddenly felt sorry for the guy.

"Harsh." He said as she nodded. "After a few months of dating, Negi Springfield apologized to her and explained the misunderstanding causing Nodoka to break up with Hishin-san." She said as Naruto really felt sorry for the guy, being broken up by the girl you love has a painful side-effect, especially if he developed a grudge for Negi Springfield all those years ago. "Both he and Negi dueled each other in combat with their magic and even though Hishin-san had superior magical powers, Negi won through sheer willpower alone and defeated him and the rest is history. Although every once in a while he'll try to ruin love lives of those descendant of his blood like me." She said sadly as Naruto comforted her until what she said hit him.

"Dude wait, magical powers?" he asked as Hishin came out of the building with not a single scratch on him and he looked like he was going to kill someone. "You'll pay for this Springfield!" he shouted pointing at her before looking at Naruto and started to…sing?

"If you want to fight me," he sang as he summoned Demon Hipster Chicks "you're not the brightest!"

Then it was Naruto's turn as he, Kankuro, Shinobu, and the two devil girls mimicked Naruto's pose as he sang the next part. "You won't know what will hit you in the slightest!" he sang as Hishin began floating in the air with his Demon Hipster Chicks to continue the song. "Fireball girls, take these suckers out!" Hishin sang as he and his DHC fired fireballs at Naruto and his friends who danced and created a barrier that neutralized the attacks.

"Let me tell you what it's all about! You and your fireballs and your Demon Hipster Chicks, you're talking the talk and it's all pretty slick! You think you're so good, but you're missing the point, you gotta have courage and friendship and whatever!" Naruto sang as Hishin paused for second as he realized something was wrong with the song. "That doesn't even rhyme!" he shouted as Naruto shot back with a "Shut up!" The effect was instant, Hishin and his DHC were paralyzed in midair and he was shocked at it. "This is impossible, how can this be?" he demanded as Naruto smirked as he crouched down. "Open your eyes…" he said as he leapt into the air and delivered a punch in the face, "-and maybe you'll see!" he shouted.

**K-O!**

(Scott Pilgrim VS The World Game Soundtrack: Bollywood end)

With that, Hishin turned into a ryo bill and a few coins as Naruto scored 1000 points. "Sweet, money!" Naruto said as he scooped it up and see how much he won. "Awe man 210 ryo? That's not even enough for one bowl at Ichiraku's." he said with a disappointed look on his face as Shinobu looked at him and giggled. "Don't worry Naruto-kun; I'll lend you the extra 90 ryo." She said as she was suddenly engulfed by a comically sobbing Naruto who was hugging her. "Thank you Shinobu-chan! How can I ever repay you?" he asked as said girl was blushing tomato red. "B-by coming to visit me more often?" she said confused as Naruto let go of her. "Okay!" he said as Elsie was planning on making dinner for tonight and not worry about her Kami-sama's lunch time. Haqua was confused at why the hell she was involved with this madness.

"Here, and next time you read the damn thing completely." Kankuro said as he handed the crumpled letter to Naruto who snatched it out of his hands, uncrumbled it and reread it again with full focus. Once done, Naruto sighed with annoyance and pocketed the letter and pinched the bridge of his nose while grimacing. "Great, first an ancient evil ex-boyfriend, now I have to save the others from admirers or wackos who want them for their own status to go up…" he muttered out loud as Elsie handed him his PFP and started playing it. "If you'll excuse me…" Kankuro said noticing a boy walking in an alley, "I have to go meet my team." He lied as he ran after the boy as the girls sweat dropped at the lie as Naruto sighed. "Why can't I get one day without something going on?" he asked to no one but himself.

"So, who else is being targeted?" Haqua asked as Naruto looked at her and then Elsie. "Next stop, Sonia's place…to my room!" he shouted as he dashed off as another multiplier appeared featuring **x3** giving Naruto a bonus 3000 points as Elsie and Haqua flew in the air after him. Flying after him was easier as he made his way to his room and was on his bed waiting for them. "Hop on!" he shouted feeling impatient as the two devil girls did as Naruto punched the wall where the bed was somehow connected to as the bed flipped over taking the three down a sliding tunnel as they soon fell from a ceiling onto a different bed.

Elsie was the first to recover as she realized where they were exactly. "T-this is Sonia-chan's room!" she exclaimed excitedly as Naruto got up and dusted himself while Haqua just sat on the bed wondering how a tunnel like that existed and took them to another place in a different continent. "Exactly, since she's not home, I'll have to ask her friend where she is." Naruto said as he left the room to the kitchen where cute little Tama-chan was busy eating cake. "Hi Tama-chan, have you seen Sonia anywhere?" he asked the hot springs turtle who replied with her usual "Myuh." As Naruto nodded, he wrote on a notepad where Sonia is. "Thank you Tama-chan for your help. Now to save Sonia!" he declared as he dashed out of the house with the two devil girls flying after him as Elsie was looking from her camera having pictures of Sonia's room while Haqua was wondering how the hell Naruto understands that turtle.

"Elsie, you have the strangest buddy in the world. And he's even crazier than Keima." Haqua stated as Elsie nodded happily. "But that's what makes him the way he is isn't it?" she replied as Haqua sighed wondering if she could be reassigned to a different district and away from the wacko known to all as Naruto Uzumaki. Though she doubts that she'll even get any chances because once you're assigned to a district, only the Chief could do that and he rarely lets anyone reassign to somewhere else unless a devil has already lost her head and needs someone to replace her. They flew after Naruto who was running at insane speeds towards Kyoto to the Cinema Town which makes Haqua wonder how fast he can run to get there. The unasked question was answered as Naruto went supersonic on them, leaving a trail of dust as he ran past police cars, hot rods, trains, and even a running blue hedgehog that began racing with Naruto at the same speed.

An hour later Elsie and Haqua finally caught up to Naruto in Cinema Town who was busy chatting away with Sonia as they noticed something different about them. Naruto was dressed as a samurai and Sonia was dressed like a hime (Japanese word for princess). Naruto noticed the two and waved. "Yo! What took you two so long?" he asked as Elsie was excited to see Sonia again as Haqua glared at him. "Well excuse us for not being able to travel at the speed of sound!" she said accusingly at Naruto who laughed. "Yeah well you missed out on me facing some creepy pedophile actor who was interested in Sonia an hour ago." He said as Elsie was watching something on the camera that the studio left on which recorded the whole thing.

*Video Recording*

Naruto just appeared as he pulled the brakes leaving a ruined road from his sonic speeds to get here as he looked around to see if Sonia was near. He didn't have to go far as he heard a familiar voice shout "No!" before dashing over there. Once Naruto got there, he scowled as he noticed a very popular male actor in his early 20s hitting on Sonia. _"Is he some sort of pedophile like Orochimaru is? Because Sonia is 13 and he's…what 30?"_ he thought. Meanwhile in Oto, a certain snake Sannin was about to lecture people about how he's not a pedophile once again as he felt someone call him that again. Knowing this guy must be one of those to get the fame because of him trying to hit on her Naruto walked right towards them to stop him. "Hey Sonia!" Naruto greeted as Sonia looked as if she was saved by an angel (more likely a God but she doesn't know that).

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she greeted back as the man scowled at how close they are to each other if they were to greet each other on friendly terms. Naruto decided to use his legendary acting skills and decided to meet the creepy bastard up close. With a friendly smile, Naruto hand his hand outstretched to shake his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said as the man put on a fake smile and shook his hand, "Lucas Cage." He replied as Naruto looked at him with awe. "Descendent of _the_ Johnny Cage who entered Mortal Combat against some madman who wanted to take over the world…And a badass skater, totally awesome!" he said as Lucas smirked at that, even today people respected his ancestor.

"Well, it seems that my ancestor's reputation is well known." He said with pride as Naruto nodded. "Yeah, rumor has it that you are at the same level of talent as a start and a martial artist as he was in his prime!" Naruto replied as Johnny nodded. "You know…I always wanted to test my skill against someone of your caliber…" Naruto started as Johnny looked at him. "Kid, what are you getting at?" he said dropping his friendly appearance. "Well, we'll dual each other for the right to see Sonia okay?" Naruto started surprising Sonia at what he said as Lucas gladly accepted the challenge. "Alright kid, time to show you a new legend in the making!" he said as he put on some stylish sunglasses.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Lucas Cage (Scott Pilgrim VS The World the Game Music: Skate or Live)**

"Now let's get this show on the road kid." He said as he cracked his neck , "Because the only thing standing between me and her, is the two minutes it'll take to KICK YOUR ASS!" he shouted as he attacked as Naruto side stepped and used his foot to trip the famous actor as he had a timer on. "You're on, if it goes over two minutes then you'll have to do a stunt for me and an autograph!" he said as Lucas Cage shouted "You're on!"

Time 24 seconds

Naruto began his assault by using a quick flurry of punches on Lucas tried to block them as they were currently going for his face as he tried to do a counter attack that Naruto somehow block and evaded. As they separated from each other, Lucas noticed the style pose Naruto took. "Wing Chun?" he asked as Naruto nodded. "The famous style that the legendary Ip Man used and then taught to Bruce Lee himself." He replied as Lucas winced at that, that style of martial arts was legendary in its own rights and was considered the perfect style of offence and defense at once.

Time 57 seconds

"You know, I'm surprised you don't have henchmen or stuntmen trying to attack me to give you the edge." Naruto said as Lucas scoffed at that. "Please, there is no honor in doing something like that and I do my own stunts and saves up the money too." He replied as he ducked from a kick from Naruto and tried his ancestor's legendary Nut Cracker move as he scored a direct hit but Naruto looked unfazed confusing him completely. "Impossible! You should be on your knees after that blow, how you are unfazed by it!" he demanded as Naruto smirked. "I always have a guard down there just in case someone tries to use a dirty move on me." He replied as Lucas felt offended by that.

Time: 1 minute and 23 seconds

"Now to finish you off." Said Naruto with a serious look on his face as he rolled up the sleeves of the Maijima High blazer as Lucas suddenly felt an ominous aura of power surrounding him and realized that Naruto is going all out like the famous Ip Man did as legends say he took down 10 black belts after rolling up his sleeves. Naruto started his attack as he relentlessly assaulted Lucas with barrages of kicks and punches as Lucas was pushed back to a wall and began using him like a wooden dummy the Chinese used as he unleash his punches, slaps and chops on the chest and shoulder areas as Johnny began bleeding from the nose and mouth.

He also kicked Lucas's knees and legs before a punch in the face made Johnny's head bounce back as Naruto had his palm flat against his neck as to signal the halted killing blow as it turned into a fist while Lucas's glasses fell off revealing the look of defeat in his eyes. "Do it." He said as Naruto shook his head no. "No, I was taught never to kill with this style and I will follow that code to the end." He replied as Sonia and the filming crew was watching the scene with awe. (Scott Pilgrim VS The World: The Game Soundtrack Skate or Live end)

"Time!" Sonia shouted as she had a time that had the time set as it was 15 seconds past two minutes. Lucas looked at Naruto who was unrolling his sleeves and was whistling a tune to himself but he knew Naruto was smirking underneath. "Alright kid, what do you want me to do exactly?" he sighed as Naruto looked at him. "Can you do a grind…on that rail?" he asked as Lucas looked at the rails that went down and looked back at Naruto. "Are you serious? There are, like, 200 steps and the rails are garbage." He replied as Naruto smirked. "There are girls watching." He said as Lucas suddenly agreed. "Somebody get me my board." He said out loud as Kankuro suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a board and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi big fan." He said as Lucas took the board and cracked his neck. "Why wouldn't you be?" he said as he started to rail grind.

Going at 116 KPH, Naruto looked at the site and was speechless, "Wow." Was all he could say.

165 KPH, Lucas was going down at fast speeds as Naruto and Kankuro looked on. "Wow." Was all Naruto could say.

214 KPH, Lucas' speed was still increasing as he leapt to another rail while Naruto was wondering if he'll make it. "Wow." Was all he could say.

309 KPH, *BOOM* Lucas crashed and turned into coins as Naruto smiled. "Wow. He totally bailed." Kankuro said as Naruto pumped a fist and shouted "Yes!" and earned 2000 points until he realized something was wrong. "Ah! I didn't get his autograph!" Naruto cursed as Kankuro nodded, "No." he said as Naruto realized something. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" he asked as Kankuro smirked, "Subspace." He stated as Naruto depanned. "Cheater…" he muttered as Sonia tackled him in a hug. "Arigato Naruto-kun! He wouldn't stop bothering me for days!" she exclaimed as Naruto chuckled. "You're welcome, but now you owe me." He said as Sonia agreed immediately making him wonder how bad that guy must be to make her agree so fast.

*Video Recording End*

"So that's what happened, eh?" Haqua asked herself as she turned to Sonia who was also watching the film with a raised eyebrow. "But why are you guys dressed like that though?" she asked as Sonia was still dressed like a Hime and Naruto was still dressed like a samurai as said boy shrugged. "Well I was somehow hired to play the lover of the princess here," he said pointing to the blushing idol "-in order to finish this movie since Lucas is…"fired" from his job." Naruto said in an amused tone as Sonia giggled at the jibe on the man she hated.

"We're almost done here then I'll be spending the night over with the Sand Siblings." He said before pausing for a bit, "Can you bring my dinner to me Elsie? And one for Gaara as well? He loves you're cooking." He said as Elsie happily saluted as she dragged Haqua back to Konoha as Kankuro lectured Naruto on how to use doorways to Subspace as they finished up filming.

*Next Day with the Sand Siblings apartment they borrowed while in Konoha*

"Man, why am I the one who always has to deal with this kind of crap?" complained one Naruto Uzumaki as Gaara and Temari were out training. "Life does suck." Kankuro agreed as the room phone rang. "Or does it?" he said as he picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Elsie." He greeted as Naruto groaned not wanting to deal with her today. "What's that, you're outside?" Kankuro asked as Naruto suddenly stood up as there was a knock on the door as Kankuro opened it showing Elsie with her cell phone out. Kankuro immediately narrowed the door till his own head was out. "Is Kami-nii-sama here?" she asked as Naruto made his move as Kankuro stalled for time. "Uh…you know what?" He said as there was the sound of glass shattering signaling Naruto jumping out of the window. "He just left." Kankuro stated calmly as Elsie noticed it and looked back at him. "Really?" she asked as Naruto's arm reached through the broken window to grab his PFP that was resting near the window. "Yeah…sorry." He said as Naruto made his escape. (A/N: This scene was my favorite part in the actual movie of Scott Pilgrim VS The World)

*Ichiraku's Ramen*

"Man what a day yesterday…" Naruto muttered as he finished his third bowl of ramen as Ayame looked at him with a reassuring look. "Relax Naruto; you did a good thing helping those girls get away from those weirdoes." She said as Naruto sighs. "Yeah, but constant fighting just before the Finals is kinda hard to deal with." He replied as he engulfed his fourth bowl and looked at her as he recalled something. "Speaking of weirdoes is that whacko Gohan Ringo still after you?" he asked as Ayame groaned as she grimaced at the mentioning of him. "Don't remind me, he's been trying to ask me out on a date for a month already." She said as Naruto whistled, "Wow, he's quite determined." He commented as Ayame huffed with annoyance.

"Even though he's a relative to a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, he's not my type. I mean he reeks of blood!" she said as Naruto sniffed the air. "Speaking of blood, looks like he's on his way here from the looks of it." He said gesturing to the streets as many people suddenly started holding their noses in disgust and ran into buildings to get away from whatever is causing that foul smell. There was a figure in the sunlight as it revealed to be a male around 18 years old with light colored hair walking towards Ichiraku.

Naruto noticed something was off with him and he saw the power inside those eyes. "Ah, so he's a Vegan." Naruto realized as Ayame looked at him. "Vegan?" she asked confused as Naruto nodded. "Hai, it's a power used only by people who are hardcore vegetarians and it allows one to use powers far beyond shinobi standards. The only flaw is if that they ever eat any living creature or dairy products, they'll lose their power and can be easily disposed of." He explained as he failed to notice the crazy look on Ayame's face. A little known fact about her is that her name means "iris" by most people making her a sweet person but its actual definition in her case is "to murder" as she plans to do that with a plan she has in mind. After all, her father did it with her mom as he killed her for defiling ramen with his bare hands hence the meaning of his name to "kill someone with one's bare hands."

Gohan had the sudden urge to flee for his life but ignored it thinking his Vegan powers can handle the situation. "Hello beautiful." He said as he entered while trying to flirt with Ayame as Naruto was still consuming his ramen and pretending to be ignorant of the atmosphere. "Hello Gohan!" she said in a cheerful voice while inside she was puking her guts out, "May I take your order?" she asked as Naruto spoke up. "Can I have a half-and-half coffee Ayame? I need it to get this day over with." He said as Gohan made his order. "I'll have the vegetarian ramen and soy coffee." He said as Ayame nodded and went to the back to make the coffee.

"So…I heard you're making the move on Ayame." Naruto said as Gohan looked at him, "Yeah, so what?" he asked as Naruto shrugged. "Well she's been a sister to me and I want to make sure you don't try to break her heart, trust me when it comes to revenge, she will kill you. Vegan powers or not." He said as Gohan raised his eyebrows. "How the hell do you know that I have Vegan powers?" he demanded as his eyes glowed dangerously as Naruto ate his ramen unfazed by the glare. "I can see it in your eyes even without even using your powers. Oh and good luck trying to win Ayame's heart, it's a dangerous task your trying." He warned as Ayame came back with the coffees and Vegetarian Ramen.

"Here you go!" she said with a smile as Naruto and Gohan picked up their coffees and looked at each other. "Here's a toast to the next man trying the Ichiraku Challenge! To Gohan!" Naruto blurted out of nowhere making Gohan look at him like he's some sort of madman but agreed anyways. "Cheers." He said as they bashed cups and drank their coffee as Naruto noticed something wrong with his coffee. "Ayame, this isn't my half-and-half, this is soy." He said as Ayame bashed a fist in her hand. "Whoops, looks like I gave you guys the wrong coffee." She said innocently as Gohan suddenly paled at that. Suddenly, two figures appeared from behind the counter from within the selves of the counter with their fingers in a gun like position.

The two figures were definitely Nione but the other one was a girl dressed like a Red Mage from the Final Fantasy series. But the weird thing was that they were wearing sunglasses. "Freeze! Vegan Police!" he shouted as the girl named Sapphire 'Fire' Phoenica (which was written on her badge) also shouted "Vegan Police!" Nione then took his glasses off. "Gohan Ringo, you're under arrest for veganity violation, code number 827, inbibement of half-and-half." Nione declared as Gohan looked at him with disbelief. "That's bullshit!" he shouted as Nione glared at him, "No vegan diet, no vegan powers!" he shot back as Gohan waved his hands in self-defense. "But this is my first offence. Don't I get three strikes?" he asked as Nione gestured to Sapphire, "Take it." He said.

She took of her sunglasses revealing her brown eyes as she had opened up a notepad, "At 12:27 a.m. on February 1st, you knowingly ingested gelato." She said as Ayame had a twisted smile on her face. "Gelato isn't vegan?" Gohan asked confused, "It's milk and eggs, bitch." Nione replied with his "gun" never leaving its aim on Gohan. "On April 4th, 7:30 p.m., you partook a plate of chicken parmesan." Sapphire finished as Naruto looked surprised that a Vegetarian broke his own code. "Chicken isn't vegan?" Gohan asked weakly as Nione knew the drill as he and Sapphire put their glasses on again. "The Deveganizing Ray. Hit him." He said as he and Sapphire fired their "guns" releasing a wide green light as Gohan screamed in agony as he felt himself stripped of his powers.

Before Gohan could make a move, Ayame whacked him in the head with her trusty weapon known as the ladle as he turned into a pile of money as Naruto earned 3000 points much to his confusion. "Uh, Nione, what are you doing here?" he asked turning around only to see both Nione and that Sapphire girl gone without a trace. "How do they do that?" he asked himself as he ignored Ayame's whoops of joy and flips in the air as he ate the uneaten and warm Vegetarian Ramen before paying the bill and left to go to the Hokage Monument.

*On the way to the Hokage Monument*

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage Monument while rubbing his forehead with annoyance, these admirers just won't let him have any peace. Just as he was at the Barbeque Restaurant, he heard a disturbing sound…the sounds of screams of ecstasy as he suddenly gained 4000 points. Curious, Naruto went inside and saw the entire place was turned into a warzone as he noticed a pile of case and Haqua with her scythe out with parts of her clothes torn and was breathing heavily as she fell to the ground exhausted. "What the hell happened here?" he asked as Elsie popped out from under a table.

"Kami-nii-sama!" she shouted out in joy as she tried to give him a hug only for Naruto's hand to hold her back a good distance. "Explain." He ordered as Elsie immediately stopped trying to hug him. "Well…Haqua's ex-girlfriend paid a visit?" she said as Naruto looked confused. "Ex-girlfriend? Haqua can you explain?" he asked as Haqua was slowly getting up. "Well, it was just a phase I did…" she said weakly as Naruto looked at her with disbelief. "You had a sexy phase?" he asked as Haqua sighed, "Well I might have been a bit bi-curious." She replied as Elsie tilted her head to the side. "But didn't she say she was a bit bi-furious as well?" she asked as Haqua felt a headache going on.

"So who was the girl exactly?" Naruto asked as he observed the damages to the place and couldn't help but notice how familiar they were. "Her name was Pandora." Haqua replied as Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "Pandora? Girl with white hair and green eyes and is known to be a Weapons Master? THAT PANDORA!" he shouted as Haqua nodded as Naruto had an eye twitch. "She wasn't an easy opponent to beat or kill so how the hell did you beat her?" he asked as Haqua shrugged. "Just poked her in the sensitive parts I discovered when I was…making out with her one time and used it on her when we fought." she said with shame as Naruto guessed who was making those screams of ecstasy.

"…Okay...If you'll excuse me…I have an errand to run." He lied as he turned tail and left the place. Just as he left, the manager came back after counting his money and looked at the place with horror. "WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS?" he shouted as everyone pointed at Haqua.

* * *

><p>*on the Hokage Monument*<p>

Naruto was lying down on the Yondaime Hokage's head sleeping when he heard footsteps heading this way. Opening his eyes, he saw a 17 year old boy with the same Maijima High uniform with glasses and unkempt brown hair playing a PFP. Getting up, Naruto greeted the older boy. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said with his hand out as the boy used his left hand to shake, "Keima Katsuragi." He replied as Naruto widen his eyes. "The Original Capturing God?" he asked as Keima nodded, "Correct, I'm here to test you to see if you have what it takes be the next Capturing God." He replied as he leapt back and his body started growing muscles and he became the size of a wrestler with a mean look on his face as Naruto wondered what kind of mess he got himself into as he got into a battle pose.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Super Keima Katsuragi (Scott Pilgrim VS the World Soundtrack: Gideon Wrath I)**

**The 11****th**** playboy of the world (of anime/manga of course.)**

**POWERS: Just look at him!**

"Keima…SMASH!" the Original Capturing God shouted as he smashed his fists into the ground as a green shockwave was heading towards Naruto as he leapt into the air and charged at Super Keima. Keima charged at him with a fist crashing right into Naruto's face causing the Second Capturing God to be launched backwards.

"_Such brute strength, how strong is this guy?" _Naruto thought in pain as he began flashing through hand signs. "Katon: Gōen Rasengan!" he shouted as he summoned a Rasengan in his hand and spew fire on it as it turns black and is surrounded by rings of fire as he charged again at Keima. Keima punched the ground as fragments of the earth came up as he punched them towards Naruto who leapt over and under them before slamming fiery Rasengan right into Keima's chest. The effect was instant, a blazing maelstrom of fire erupted the top of the Hokage Monument as everyone looked at the sight with awe.

At ground zero, Naruto was currently holding his right hand which was burnt from that attack and observed his work, Keima was in a crater still standing and was covered in soot. "Not bad, but that won't be enough to beat me!" Keima shouted as he leapt in the air as fragments of the earth followed him as he forged a giant blade that Naruto knew was from a final boss in one of his video games. "Merciless Judgment!" Keima roared as he swung the blade down on Naruto causing a shockwave that shook the entire village.

Keima observed the result of his attack and was surprised that Naruto performed the legendary bare hand sword block technique that only a few people could master. "Damn it, this fucking sword is heavy!" Naruto swore and with as much strength he could muster, tossed the sword to the side as he began gathering energy in his next attack as he arched his hands to the sides and cupped them while channeling the energy he was gathering in between the hands. "Ka-me…" he said slowly as Keima recognized that move. Keima wasn't the God of Games for nothing to recognize that particular anime/manga/video game move. "Don't tell me he's using _that_ technique." He said to himself as he landed.

"…Ha-me…" Naruto said dangerously as energy became visible in his hands as Keima realized that he might not survive an attack like that if it was fired. Quickly drawing blood from his thumbs, Keima flipped through hand signs to prepare for the worst. "Summoning: Triple Rashomon!" he shouted as he slammed his two hands to the ground and summoned the three giant gates as Naruto finished calling out the name of his attack. "-HA!" he shouted as a beam of blue energy hit the gates and broke through all three of the gates with the result of a mighty explosion as Konoha was engulfed in a bright light. Naruto also earned 5000 points for the achievement: Return of the Destructive Turtle Wave!

When the light died down, Keima was on his back with a bored look on his face as he stood back up and flexed his body as his chest opens and a vortex appeared as Naruto tried to stick to the ground but was sucked into another world as Keima closed his chest.

**(Scott Pilgrim VS the World Soundtrack: Gideon Wrath I end)**

As Naruto was spinning downwards to another world and landed, he noticed that he was in some sort of Dark City. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Naruto said to a little stuffed dog doll near his foot as he walked off to find a way out. As Naruto entered a town square, he noticed that the entire place was like some sort of music stage for something. "Odd, were is everyone?" he asked out loud as two figures appeared, they were both male and female and were in their twenties. The man had blue hair and green eyes while the female had hot pink colored hair and green eyes; they had some sort of strange white uniform with a large R on their chests. "Get ready twerp, for some trouble." The woman said as the man had a rose in his hand. "And make it double because you're in for a fight." He said as they began to….sing?

(Bold: Jessie, underline: James, italics: Meowth)

Prepare for trouble

Make it double

Prepare for trouble

Make it double

The man began singing as the area around them transformed into a giant robot. "We'll be the richest rouges of all time." He said with the thoughts of being filthy rich as his female counterpart was doing her own lines of thoughts. **"Creators, of a grand design."** She said with a wink. The man held a card with the King on it "I'll be the King…" he declared as the woman held a Queen's Card, **"I'll be the Queen..."** She said as a strange catlike creature landed between with the Joker card. _"I'll be the Joker…of Crime!"_ the catlike creature said as Naruto felt a musical showdown was on its way. "I'm going to need some help…" he muttered as he looked through his PFP and saw only available allies he had were Sonia and Shinobu.

With no other options, he pressed a secret button on his PFP's keyboard and the next thing he knew, both Sonia and Shinobu were by both of his sides wondering what was going on. "Dance Battle." He simply said as the two nodded, Sonia because she's been in a few before and Shinobu because she studied it before as it was her first time doing actual battle.

Prepare for trouble

Make it double (Prepare** for trouble**)

Prepare for trouble (Make it double)

Make it double

The Capturing God, the Idol, and the Bookworm got into battle stances as they prepared for the worst.

**To protect the world from devastation.**

To unite all peoples within our nation.

**To denounce the evils of truth & love.**

To extend our reach to the stars above.

**Jessie**, James

After hearing those names, the three mentally reminded themselves to contact authority to warn them Team Rocket's Return.

**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.**

Surrender now or prepare to fight! (_That's right!_)

That's when the giant robot of theirs started firing missiles at them causing them to go into three different directions as they sang the chorus while dodging the missiles.

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big troubles gonna follow you…

Naruto used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to create clones as the clones used Rasengan on the missiles destroying them and the clones themselves. "How's it going Sonia? You too Shinobu?" he shouted through the town that was beginning to turn into a warzone.

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big troubles gonna follow you…

We're gonna capture Pikachu…

Sonia was using her trusty guitar as a weapon as speakers appeared by her side. "Shock Note!" she shouted as she strummed her guitar as electrical musical notes were shot out from them and hit the missiles causing them to explode. "I'm doing find here Naruto-kun! How about you Shinobu-chan?" she asked as she noticed missiles heading towards the sky as she saw Shinobu with glowing white hair flying in the air as she was busy launching arrows of light at the missiles destroying them as she gave a thumbs up to the two.

James did a horse laugh as the giant robot split into three identical copies.

Prepare for trouble…

Make it double (**Prepare for trouble**)

Prepare for trouble (Make it double)

Make it double…

"Quick, we have to team up and destroy one of the three!" Naruto shouted as the girls nodded as they leap into the air as red chakra came out of Naruto and two Chakra Arms started forming six purple Rasengans at once as Naruto shouted the name of the technique. "Yōko Rasenrangan!" he roared as the chakra arms slammed the corrupted spheres into one of the robots as Sonia used a new attack called Hadron Hō as a reddish blackish beam was launched from the tip of her guitar like a cannon and Shinobu used the Jovis Tempestas spell of her ancestor's which conjured a powerful whirlwind and lightning from the tips of her fingers as all three attacks were heading towards the robot piloted by Meowth.

It was instantly destroyed as Meowth was sent flying into the air as a Meowth shaped hot air balloon popped into existence as the walking cat started riding it out of firing range.

We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong 

For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon

"Wait a minute, there aren't any Pokémon in this world!" Shinobu exclaimed as the duo ignored her.

**I'm so gorgeous**

I'm always the man

That was when an apparition of Keima appeared in the sky with a smirk on his face "You're just the players in my master plan!" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big troubles gonna follow you…

"Keima! What are you up to you bastard?" Naruto demanded as the apparition of Keima vanished as Sonia used electromagnetic frequencies to disrupt James' robot as Shinobu conjured a giant lance and impaled it unleashing a powerful blast of 2000 bolts of thunder at once causing it to be destroyed as James was blown into the air only to be caught by Meowth in the balloon as they made a good distance from them and started dropping bombs.

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big troubles gonna follow you…

We're gonna capture Pikachu…

Within the air balloon, James let out a horse laugh as he took a sip of ice cold lemonade as he used a remote controlled mini-robot to throw bombs at the twerp trio.

We're always gonna try it 

No one can deny it

Unfortunately, one of the bombs blew up a Sunday school as all the little kids cheered with joy of no school on a Sunday causing a riot among them and teachers while getting James' attention.

We can cause a riot in Sunday school (Ooh, a riot!)

We'll have you believing 

Truth can be deceiving 

**'Do unto others' is our Golden Rule**

With that Naruto began flying towards Jessie's robot with Sonia and Shinobu and decided on a collaboration jutsu. They flew towards it and performed a three handed seal and aimed the united hands aimed directly at the giant robot as the sounds of a thousand birds chirping were heard. "Chidori Hō!" (Thousand Birds Cannon) they shouted in sync as a massive bolt of thunder erupted from their hands as it pierced the core of the robot as it began twitching violently as Jessie used her escape pod and launched it high into the air as she jumped out of it and somehow landed perfectly safe inside the basket of the hot air balloon as James looked impressed.

"**This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself."** Jessie said haughty as James shrugged. "Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie." James replied as Meowth tried to bring them back to reality. _"Would you two stop yapping? Here they come!"_ the talking cat said as Naruto, Shinobu and Sonia were flying straight for them.

Prepare for trouble…

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big troubles gonna follow you…

"**Arbok,** Weezing, **go!"** the duo shouted as they threw out two red/white balls and out came a purple cobra and a purple lumpy creature with a picture of a skull and crossbones on its chest as it emitted a strange toxic cloud from a part of its head. The girls were already pulverizing them in less than 10 seconds they appeared much to the surprise of Naruto and Team Rocket as the two creatures were launched back to their owners.

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big trouble

Gonna capture Pikachu…

"You're gonna pay for mess with Team Rocket you twerps!" they shouted as they started dropping bombs onto them with renewed vigor and anger. One of them made contact with Sonia and she was engulfed in an explosion as Naruto and Shinobu looked at the site with horror before anger filled them and they began continuing to charge towards them.

Team Rocket's rockin'!

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble (Walkin' trouble)

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

As they got nearer, Jessie got a lucky shot and got Shinobu as she was also engulfed in an explosion, since Naruto was near her he was also caught in the explosion as smoke engulfed them only for Naruto to come out with his eyes red and silted as Jessie laughed.

**Team Rocket's rockin'! **

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big trouble

Gonna capture Pikachu…

Team Rocket noticed the expression on Naruto's face as they couldn't help but felt like they've angered a Charizard like that one the other twerps had when they tried to capture said twerps Pikachu. This just made them have to throw more bombs towards Naruto who dodged them with grace.

**Team Rocket's rockin'! **

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble (Walkin' trouble)

Double trouble (**big trouble**), big trouble's gonna follow you!

With only three bombs left, Team Rocket threw them with all their strength as they were heading directly for Naruto. He had other plans as he threw them right back at them causing Team Rocket to panic as the fuses were almost gone from the bombs.

*Kaaa*Team Rocket's rockin'!*Boom!*

_**Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!**_

With that, Team Rocket was defeated as they were launched into the sky looking like a shining star. Naruto had earned a total of 21000 points and a new achievement: EX Team Rocket Returns(1)! With them out of the way, Naruto noticed Sonia and Shinobu landing right behind them with none serious wounds on them but only minor burns. "You two okay?" he asked with concern as the two nodded. "Yeah, it'll take more than mere ordinary bombs to take us down!" Sonia shouted cheerfully as Shinobu had thumbs up for a reply. "That's a relief, I'm sending you two back. And thank you for the help." He said as the two girls nodded as they vanished in a ball of light. With that, Naruto began traveling through the city looking for Keima not knowing of a strange silhouette was watching him.

*Graveyard*

Naruto had a poor sense of direction; he had no clue where to find Keima as he was attacked by zombies in the area which he easily disposed of as he wondered if there was a real challenge anywhere. As if he was looking into a mirror, he saw himself sitting on a gravestone and was pitch black. _"Is that a shadow doppelganger or is it…Nega Naruto?"_ he thought as the look alike jumped down and flexed his muscles.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Nega Naruto (Scott Pilgrim VS The World: The Game Soundtrack: The Dark One)**

**Naruto's evil twin!**

**RATING: NEGATIVE BADASS!**

"_No choice, have to finish this in one blow!"_ he thought knowing battling his Nega version would be dangerous if it keeps going on. Deciding to use a desperado move, both Naruto's began charging their chakra to their peak, blue chakra with white outlines against a malicious red with black outline one as the two versions of the Second Capturing God glared at each other and charged at each other with fists cocked back and they punched each other as their fists connected to each other causing a massive explosion of grey chakra to burst in between them as they were engulfed in a bright light as the universe was becoming undone. When the light died down, both Naruto's were on opposite ends of the grave with their backs facing each other as the real Naruto fell to his knees coughing up blood as Nega Naruto smirked before falling down flat on his face with a hole in his chest and then faded away into darkness as Naruto earned 9000 points and the trophy award: **I'll Face Myself(2)**.

**(Scott Pilgrim VS The World: The Game Soundtrack: The Dark One end)**

"Damn, using every bit of my power to defeat myself. I have to admit using the One-Hit Kill move on each other was dangerous." He said to himself as he fell on his face completely drained of his reserves. He decided to sleep right where he was to regain his energy for the fight with Keima at…wherever he is. For some strange reason, Nione was in this strange world looking at some sort of script in his hands titled "Shinobi L'Cie" and was actually making a fuss over it. "Damn it, why does the boss do these kinds of weird things? I mean I'm good with my acting I'm sure, but some of his ideas are just crazy! I mean he wants me to admit I have a self-declared eternal rivalry with the-"his ranting was cut off as he tripped over Naruto's unconscious body.

"Ittai! Huh? What the hell are you doing sleeping on the floor Naruto? I mean Crypt is going to go cuckoo crazy if he finds out you're working with the floor." He said clearly not noticing that Naruto was unconscious at the moment. "Hello? Anyone home? Talk about rude!" Nione shouted as he stomped on Naruto's head waiting for a response. Getting annoyed, Nione picked up Naruto by his blazer and glared at his face only to notice that Naruto was unconscious. "Woops, better wake him up." Nione said as he laid Naruto on his back as Nione put his hand inside his coat rummaging through various things from games, manga, DVDs, books, music, swords, guns, missiles, cards, money, collectible, etc.

"Aha! There it is! The Instant Coffee Ramen Cup™!" he shouted as he poured a weird black liquid inside it as he waited patiently for the three minutes by drawing on Naruto's face. He then opened Naruto's mouth and poured the ramen inside all at once and then closed Naruto's mouth as his body began vibrating violently. Suddenly, Naruto leapt high into the air with a loud "Whoop!" and landed perfectly on his feet while rubbing the ink off his face as he glared at Nione. "Thanks for revitalizing me, but was it necessary to doodle on my face?" he demanded as Nione chuckled. "I needed to do something before I got bored from waiting for the ramen to be fully cooked." He replied ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Well I'm off! Good luck kicking Keima's ass!" he shouted as he dashed off while Naruto was wondering how the fuck did Nione get into this dimension inside Keima. "I'll ponder it later." He dismissed as a glowing stairway appeared leading right into the heavens themselves. "Well then, time to show Keima that…MY MANLYNESS WILL PIRECE THE HEAVENS THEMSELVS!" he shouted while wearing flashy orange sunglasses and a long, navy blue trench coat with gold studs and the Team Dai-Gurren logo on the back and red flames on the edges of the bottom of the coat. "GURREN LAGANN! SPEED ON! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" he shouted towards the heavens as he charged in as he earned another game trophy: Row Row Fight Da Power! (3)

Naruto in his new outfit reached the top and noticed Keima with an indifference look on his face as he walked inside the clouds. Naruto began chase only for the clouds to move aside as a giant shadow overshadowed him getting his attention as he saw a godlike Keima looking down at him.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Keimaster Katsuragi (Scott Pilgrim VS The World: The Game soundtrack: Gideon Wrath II)**

**Elsie worked with this guy?**

**POWERS: Undefeatable!**

"Let me show you why I am God!" Keimaster declared as tendrils of energy created…a giant Wii remote and a nun-chuck controller accessory. Cue sweat drop from the audience. Naruto knew better on what one who is a God of Games can do with a simple game controller in their hands. Naruto quickly pulled out his PFP and smirked, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" he declared as he did weird movements with his arms as he transformed into a popular robot that Keima recognized anywhere. "Lancelot Albion (4)?" he asked surprised as his Wii controls transformed into the True Master Sword and Goddess Shield (5). "Let's roll…" Naruto replied from inside the machine as two Gods of Gaming clashed as their battle was affecting other universes.

*In another dimension*

Here we see Naruto the Shinobi L'Cie currently trying to master his Rasengan after meeting Highwind in-between the Rifts as he felt like something crazy was going on in between universes. _"What was that? And why do I have the feeling this is about the Space-Time thing Highwind mentioned? _"He thought before resuming his training.

*In another dimension*

Another Naruto Uzumaki, who was 8 years old and the current Flame Haze of Alastor looked up to the sky with narrowed eyes. "Did you feel it Alastor?" the young boy asked as his glowing pendant responded. **"Indeed, it seems two powerful entities from another dimension are disrupting the universal balance of things. I have a feeling that the doorways in-between dimensions are starting to open once again."** The pendant replied as Naruto had a wry smile at the irony of things. "I have a feeling that the Crimson Denizen that escaped us is going to be in one of them." He said with his eyebrow raised. "You think Hishin or Nione are involved?" he asked his contractor.

"**No, those two have been keeping themselves quiet for some time to start causing trouble. Though I believe Nione is currently arguing with the ceiling…again."** The pendant replied as the boy sweat dropped. "You can say that again." The young Flame Haze replied as his hair became fiery red with embers fluttering down as his eyes were ablaze as wings of fire erupted from his back as he flew to the sky.

*In another dimension…Again!*

Nione was busy planning some sort of new mischief when the worst case scenario happened, and what's worse is that Pandora who was "defeated" by Haqua was going to witness a horror like no other. He sneezed. "Wha-TOILET ATTACK THE CEILING! IT'S GOT A DIME, A DIME I TELL YOU!" he suddenly shouted as Pandora had a WTF look on her face. "QUICK, GET THE TOASTER LAUNCHING TOOTHPASTE AND THE GENDER BENDING CAN OPENER! AND WHERE'S MY COFFEE? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHICKEN SANDWHICH?" he demanded while pointing and random inanimate objects while Pandora was getting pretty confused. "Toaster-launching-toothpaste? Gender-bending-can-opener? .Hell?" she asked herself.

"QUICK SOMEONE GET MY BOXING UNDERPANTS AND THE BREAKDANCING BOP-IT! I'M GOING ALL OUT...ANGELIC TOILET OF JUDGEMENT!" he shouted as Pandora slowly moves away from the insane man in the house only to see the Demon Chicken of Doom™ run in. "COVER ME DEMON CHICKEN OF DOOM! LET US ROCK HEAVEN AND HELL!" Nione declared as the flushing madness began while Pandora made a run for it hoping she doesn't get involved with Nione's…insanity or was it his weird sense of humor?

*In another dimension yet again (you must be getting tired of these aren't you?)*

"So Keima,…can I take the next few conquests for you?" asked one Naruto Uzumaki who was currently posing as one Keima Katsuragi's split persona as said boy was playing his PFP. "I think you should, because my gal games are piling up due to these damn runaway spirits constantly popping up!" he shouted to his mirror reflection that showed Naruto's image instead of Keima's. Suddenly Naruto looked up to the sky intently confusing Keima. "Something happen Naruto?" he asked as Naruto kept looking upwards. "…Its nothing." He said but on the inside was confused. _"Odd, why is the boundaries of space time being violently distorted again? Are two gods fighting each other on a massive scale rivaling Dialga and Palkia's fight in Alamos Town?" _the Yin-Yang God pondered but let it slide. It was probably nothing. (6)

*Back to RotCG dimension*

The entire heavens in ruins, piles of giant robots and weapons of all sorts were seen completely damaged beyond repair as Naruto and Keimaster were on their last legs. "Here goes nothing, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! Take off!" he shouted as he piloted the galaxy sized robot against an equally galaxy sized Keimaster Katsuragi wielding the X-Blade from KHBBS. "I say we finish this in one blow Keima, winner takes all!" he shouted from within his Gunman as Keimaster nodded. "Yes…let's do it." He replied as he prepared Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's ultimate attack. "Tengen Toppa…" he started as his voice turned into the Legendary Man of Manliness, Kamina! "**Giga…"** he continued as many drills came out of his mecha's body, **"Drill…"** he continued ominously as they merged into a giant drill, **"BREAK…!"** he shouted as his machine charged at Keimaster like a flying missile.

"**Dark Spiral!"** Keimaster shouted as his X-Blade spun with dark energies as the two forces clashed against each other as their powers began to cause many violent disruptions in the various universes to become amplified on a higher scale than last time as the universe Naruto and Keimaster were in was destroyed by the force of a Big Bang. The result was Naruto earning another trophy: Godslayer, Destroyer of the Universe and he earned 10,000 points.

**(Scott Pilgrim VS The World: The Game soundtrack, Gideon Wrath II end)**

Everything was engulfed by a bright light as Naruto was forced to shield his own eyes to avoid being blind. Once the light died down he realized he was back on top of the Hokage Monument (forgetting the craters there from Super Keima Katsuragi fight.) as he noticed Keima was there but fleeing. "Get back here bastard!" Naruto demanded as he chased Keima only to see the Original Capturing God throw his PFP in front of himself as it enlarged and he jumped right into the screen making Naruto stop as the portal was still there instead of dispersing making Naruto ponder. "It seems Keima wants me to take on the last level…very well then. I accept!" he declared as he jumped into the PFP Portal as it closed behind him.

This was an interesting level to Naruto as he was only fighting male enemies and not once encountered any female enemies. _"That guy must be some sort of sexist or a feminist, though I'm leaning towards the former." _The Blond Capturing God thought as he found a portal of some sort to another room as he felt incredible power emanating from that area. "Looks like I'm at the Final Boss stage, I wonder what he has in stores this time?" he mused as he used his PFP to check his stats and healed himself while checking his equipment. Once he was ready, he jumped through the portal as he entered a dimension with digital codes and data flowing around, and there he sat, Keima Katsuragi in a throne with various heroines from his galges offering him food, water, etc. "So…how do you like my cathedral Naruto?" Keima asked as Naruto replied by pulling out a sword called the Zeo Sychros (7) from his PFP.

"Your pretensions, your club sucks, I got beef…LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted (8) as Keima sighed. With a snap of his fingers, the heroines vanished and he stood up as his throne transformed into multiply flying PFPs as he had his hands in his pocket as the final showdown was about to commence. "You will regret challenging me kid; after all…I am God!" Keima declared. "Final battle…Ride on!" (9) Naruto shouted as the streams of data took form of a floating platform in the depths of darkness with Naruto and Keima standing on it.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Keima Katsuragi (Scott Pilgrim VS The World: The Game soundtrack, Gideon Wrath I)**

**Keima Katsuragi (age unknown)**

**Is this the real Keima?**

**POWERS: Unknown…**

"Sword against sword it is then." Keima muttered as he did 11 hand signs as he pulled out his PFP as Naruto watched in awe as it transformed into a PFP Pixel Katana as Keima gained an 11x boost to his stats. The two started to clash blades against each other as sparks flew from their blades as they were in a deadlock glaring at each other, blue vs. brown as Naruto kicked Keima in the stomach knocking him back as he tried to jab Keima's stomach only for him to dodge it with ease.

"Dodge this!" Keima shouted as he swung his blade creating a pixel shockwave as it made direct contact with Naruto as he was knocked back by the power of the shockwave. Naruto quickly recovered but winced in pain realizing that attack was dangerous. With his sword, he charged at Keima who was ready for him as their blades danced in the wind as their swords became blurs from the speed they swung from as you can see the air around them turn into a visible sphere from the speeds. They made a deadlock once again as it created a shockwave made of pure wind bursted out. With a determined will, Naruto broke the deadlock and as time slowly slowed down as Naruto stabbed Keima in the stomach.

"You are no longer the Capturing God of this era Keima, move on." Naruto whispered in his ear as Keima scowled. "Never…as long as there are galges then I…shall…return…" Keima coughed as his body was bleeding coins. "You may have won the battle…but the war between you and I still rages on…one day, I shall return and you'll never live long enough to see it." He said harshly as Naruto pulled the sword out of his stomach. "But I have lived long enough, to dispose of you."(10) He shot back as he stabbed Keima in the heart and gave him a spinning kick to the head.

**K-O!**

With that, Keima Katsuragi, the Original Capturing God who saved the world with the power of love was defeated by his successor Naruto Uzumaki as he erupted into a fountain of coins as Naruto earned 11,000,000,000 points and a new high score. With that, the dimension was starting to fall apart as a portal opened up leading to Konoha as he leapt through without a second to lose. Once the portal closed, Naruto began walking towards home pondering. _"This battle may be over as Keima is defeated and I am now the new Capturing God following his defeat. But I can't help but worry about the other universes that were affected by my battles with Keima. Knowing there are other versions of me in these universes, they might be able to fix the distortions from the godlike battle between me and Keima. But for now, the hearts of the girls of this world…belong to me." _he thought with a devious smile on his face, "So…who's next on my list of conquests?" he asked out loud as he had an evil look on his face worthy of any demon as many beautiful girls in the Elemental Nation had chills rolling down their spines.

* * *

><p>1)Reference to Pokémon and the booster pack<p>

2)I'll Face Myself is named after the boss theme used in Persona 4

3)Total reference to Gurren Lagann, if you don't know it then you are not a real man!

4)From Code Geass R2, Suzaku's robot seen near the end of the season.

5)From Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

6)Mentioning of my other works and a little bonus with my OC Nione and seconda etapa's OC Pandora

7)Sword from the video game Rouge Galaxy. Really great game with no load time.

8)What Scott Pilgrim said in the movie.

9)Megaman Starforce quote from Megaman when facing final boss

10)Kain's line when he defeated the Sarafan Lord in the video game Blood Omen 2

Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this fic and now it's freakin up to 35 pages! I am proud of this as a result I will now focus on more chapters of Yin-Yang God where Naruto gets to woo the ladies! Oh and review for recommended conquests! I'll make a vote poll on certain characters for this season and the ones with the most votes will to the next ones to be conquered by Naruto! Man I am so damn proud of making three crossovers with Naruto and TWGOK. Stay gold!


	4. Chunin Exam Finals:Chaotic Entry!

Good day my fellow readers! Today is the day for a continuation of Return of the Capturing God Season II from its hiatus! Witness the chaos of the Second Capturing God and fellow warriors as they duke it out in the Chunin Exam Finals!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows or any other anime/manga when referred too.**

* * *

><p>Time is worthless to Naruto, for him, he had all the time in the world to play his endless supply of galges as they constantly appear in his room as he conquered yet again another 12 heroines in his God of Conquest form. The only times he's ever gone out was to either eat, use the bathroom, or transforming into Mio and go with Shinobu to use Sasuke as their beat up doll.<p>

"Ah, so many routes, so many scenarios, so many stories, so little time." The Second Capturing God mused. He devoted his whole life to galges. He was saved by galges, lived a life as a galge, and merged with galges. For his body was truly, made of galges.

Elsie, who peeked in looked nervous at her Kami-sama, he was much different from the one she once worked with, this one actually treated her like family and had performed miracles that only a god would be able to perform. But right now she knew she was walking in dangerous levels, when her Kami-sama is in a good mood, do not, repeat, do **NOT **ruin his mood or face divine wrath on a level so terrifying, that even the Devils of Old Hell would quiver in fear.

"Yes Elsie?" Naruto asked from his seat as Elsie looked spooked of how he knew she was there without turning to look, truly a god's power! "A-Ano, Kami-sama, today's the Chunin Exam, it starts in 15 minutes." Elsie stuttered as she watched the hands of a god freeze. Elsie felt her spine shiver as Naruto slowly turned in a corpselike manner as he had a very, very, serious face. "Really?" he asked quietly as Elsie nodded. Within the next five minutes, it was utterly silent as Naruto resumed his gaming, finishing the last of them and proceeded to turn everything off as he exited the building, with really big sneakers on.

Elsie watched, noticing a bunch of golden rings floating in mid-air as Naruto crouched down. Then a counter appeared overhead with a countdown of 3, 2, 1…**GO! **With that, Naruto took off as a speeding yellow blur, collecting rings as the protagonist of this game was proceeding to reach his goal. The villagers of Konoha have no idea what the blur of yellow was as a satellite from Tokyo 15 detected the super speeding object and deployed a speed squadron in formula racecars to investigate the speeding yellow object.

As Naruto was running at speeds no human can perform (minus Gai and his mini-me Lee) collecting golden rings, he heard engines roaring as he skidded to a halt. In front of him were three racecars parked to the side as the drivers stood out, looking at him with serious expressions. "This is the one responsible for this? But he's just a kid." One of the drivers said, getting a twitch from Naruto. The middle one of the three, the leader he guessed, walked up to him with a serious look on his face.

"We are the S-Team, and we are here to bring you in for some questions by the government. Due to you shinobi causing chaos on our world after the discovery of it, we risk everything to learn how to counteract them. But you, you are the biggest threat of all. No human should move that fast. If you come with us, we'll let you off easy after we dissect your body molecule by molecule." He told him. This made Naruto smirk as he turned around and dashed off at incredible speed. "Fine, well do this the hard way then." The leader smirked as the three went into their cars, revving up the engines as they gave pursuit.

"They call themselves the S-Team huh? The S must stand for slow-motion." Naruto mused before laughing as the cars surrounded him. "Oh no, I'm surrounded. What will I ever do?" he asked mockingly as he smirked and faded from existence much to the other's surprise. "Where'd he go?" one of the drivers asked as they heard a knock on his window to see Naruto wink at him before disappearing again. This time, he was on top of the leader's car, looking upside down the front window, much to the leader's surprise.

"Hey you, listen to me! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids or even Fanfiction readers start trying this?" the driver demanded as Naruto stood up straight as he put his hand under his chin as he started thinking. Then he turned to the screen, "Kids and Fanfic readers out there. Don't use Formula 1 race cars to chase super ninjas or hedgehogs!" he shouted as he jumped off and dashed off ahead of the S-Team.

"Why that little…!" the leader growled in anger, "If its speed you want, then its speed you'll get!" he shouted. "Guys, stand down, I'm going Nitro on that brat!" he ordered as the other two cars slowed down as the gears of the Nitro engine within the race car started gaining more speed as it soon passed Naruto as the leader smirked. "Ha, let's see you beat this speed kid!" he taunted as he continued on, "The only way that kid could beat this ride is unless he went supersonic." He told himself as he looked to his left to see a yellow flash pass him.

*Slow motion effect activate!*

What the leader saw was one Naruto Uzumaki, Capturing God and playboy, dashing past him while pulling down his eyelid with one finger while sticking his tongue out while flipping the bird at him with the other finger before speeding past him.

*Normal speed go!*

The leader was agape, that kid was running at the speed of sound! He was snapped out of his stupor when an alarm on the car started blaring as he realized that if he didn't stop the car now, he'll blow out the engine. He activated the parachutes and hit the brakes as the car skidded to a halt as the boy ran up a building and went up to the sky. "That kid is something else…" the man muttered as he got out of the car and looked up at the running human rocket.

Naruto kept running, noticing he was in a black void with little lights as he continued running. _"Odd, where am I?"_ he thought as he saw…the moon. "Whoops, wrong direction." He muttered to himself as he altered reality again and steered himself around the moon as he started descending downwards to the Elemental Nations again.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Stadium*<p>

Here in this arena, are the genin who were lucky winners of the preliminary matches as they waited for their final competitor to show up. The name of said person is one Naruto Uzumaki. The Capturing God, playboy, womanizer, Reality Bender, and his most infamous title of all….That Damn-Idiot-You-Can-Stab, Punch, Kick, Smash, etc. and it won't do a damn thing damnit. As he was running very late for the show, "Hn, maybe he gave up and left for his annoying games." One Sasuke Uchiha huffed with annoyance as he was bashed in the head by a fist made of sand, courtesy of Gaara. "Do not insult the galges simpleton." He warned the Uchiha with intense hostility as Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds, wishing to be as free as them.

That was when he noticed a glowing dot heading towards their direction from above and his instincts told him to get out of the arena fast, which he did. The other contestants and the proctor wondered why he did that as they also looked up and realized what that was. _"Oh shit…" _they group minus Gaara thought as the stadium was engulfed in an explosion as dust kicked up as everyone was coughing from the dust as they looked down to see what caused that.

Lo and behold, the most unpredictable ninja, if you can call him that, has appeared in all of his sensational style and glory. "Hello everyone, Naruto Uzumaki, your beloved Capturing God, ready for action!" he said with a dynamic pose as the dust settled in. Dosu was out for the count as he crashed headfirst into one of the walls due to the explosion of one Naruto, Shikamaru was safe somewhere upstairs, Temari used her wind manipulation to protect herself, Kankuro hid in his puppet to shield himself from the explosion, Gaara merely used his sand as a barrier to absorb the impact of Naruto's entrance, Shino was with Shikamaru as he to noticed Naruto coming down from above and logically followed the Nara and away from danger, and Sasuke…he got cooked by the heat of the explosion but is still ready to fight.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, a bunch of people from national security were after me so I had to run over the moon just to lose them." Naruto greeted with a mock salute in a very, very, Kakashi-like way causing everyone to sweat drop at that. "Ooookaaayyy…? The proctor replied from his wall of earth protecting him from the explosion as he started the match between Naruto and Neji as everyone had left the battle grounds. "Hmph, if that ridiculous stunt of yours is anything to go by, then you've already lost. Fate has decreed it." Neji scoffed in annoyance as Naruto was…playing his PFP with headphones one. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Neji demanded as Naruto looked up and pulled out his headphones. "Hm, you say something?" he asked in a very bored monotone voice rivaling Kakashi himself.

Neji gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm and not get riled up like that. For some reason, that boy pissed him off without even trying. No, Fate was testing his patience, to see if he would take up on the chance of humiliation by setting him up against this, this, dull-witted numbskull dunce of whack that won't stop annoying him. Fate wanted him to win, to make him prove that reality can't be bent to one's whims like this so called "Reality Bender" this Uzumaki kid was named for.

Neji got in the Gentle Fist stance as Naruto played his PFP, completely ignorant of what his opponent was planning…or was he? "You are within range of my divination!" Neji exclaimed as the symbol of the Eight Trigrams circle appeared in a psychic sense as he failed to notice Naruto's fingers stopped moving. "Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms…" Neji started as he dashed towards Naruto who prepared for him. "Game, on." He muttered as circuit like patterns appeared on his arms as time slowed down as Naruto observed the speed of Neji's movements in slow motion. Using the Sands of Time always was fun to use on people like him.

Since time was slowed at the whims of Naruto, he decided to brutally torment Neji with one blow. "Program Set: No Second Strike."

Naruto leaped away from his slow moving opponent and got into a stance and moved in a martial arts style, moving his arms as he gathered chi to render his opponent powerless. "With my ba ji, two strikes are not needed! Anger! Mastery! Seven wounds of gushing blood..." he started as he made one step towards his opponent and delivered a punch to the chest, "A purified death!" he finished as time moved normally as everyone blinked at how fast the blow went, with the Hyuga clan's own shock of how the Gentle Fist was defeated, with one blow.

Neji coughed up blood as he fell on his back, rendered useless from the blow as his own chakra was tearing him apart from the inside. Standing over him, Naruto smirked. "That's what you get for doing that to family jerk. And by the way, anyone can change their fate. They just have to go beyond their limits in order to overcome it, that's how I did it anyways." He said as he walked off as the medics took Neji away. The entire audience wondered how such a battle ended in such a short amount of time. Naruto was decreed the winner of the match and resumed to watching the rest.

He had to admit, Shino was the ace against a puppet user like Kankuro. It was pretty much a game of cat and mouse in a way as Shino's bugs tried to find Kankuro through many means as the puppeteer himself used many alternative methods into moving his puppet and its poison in order to weaken Shino for the final blow. But in the end, a female bug of Shino's led to his victory as he had a second swarm sneak from behind and devour Kankuro's chakra, rendering the puppet user powerless as Shino was declared the victor. Naruto made a mental note of getting pesticide and some frogs in order to scar the bug user for life when they fought.

Shikamaru's match against Temari was next, and Naruto was bored of silence so he gave Shikamaru a headphone with a mike attacked to it so they can hear what Shikamaru and Naruto were talking about. Right now, Shikamaru was hiding under the shadows of trees as Temari was attacking him with wind jutsu as the commentary started. "Wow Shikamaru, she's one tough cookie. How are you going to get out of this one?" Naruto asked as speakers around the entire stadium echoed his question. "Well, I have several strategies laid out right now as I am currently performing one of them at the moment as it has failed epically, how troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he failed to capture Temari with his Shadow Possession with the plan of extending his shadow via the use of his vest in a make shift parachute to create more room for his shadow to grow.

"I see what you mean Shikamaru, oh, and out of the subject…Is Temari your type of gal?" Naruto asked from his mike as Shikamaru snorted. "No way, she's as subtle as a rhino. Plus she might even be scarier than my mom." He replied causing the audience to chuckle as Temari developed a twitch and a tick mark on her head. "You sure? She fits your description of not too pretty or too ugly when looking for a girl." Naruto replied.

"I know, but I can just picture being married to her already. All I can see when I wake up to her is nag, nag, and nag." Shikamaru retorted as Temari twitched again. "You sure, because I'm certain you both can work something out so it won't be a pain later on in life." Naruto said as Shikamaru chuckled. "Trust me; I wouldn't marry her even if she was the last girl on the planet! Because she's-"

Twitch

"…just-"

Twitch

"…too-"

Twitch

"…Troublesome!"

"That's it, die! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari snarled in feminine anger as she swung her iron fan as a giant wave of wind hit the area where Shikamaru was hiding in. "Wow, she's not holding back on you man, maybe she likes you!" Naruto exclaimed as Temari glared up at him, "You shut it Uzumaki!" Temari snapped at him as Naruto held his hands up in surrender as she noticed she couldn't move at all. "No way…" she muttered, with utter disbelief as she turned her head and looked down to see Shikamaru's shadow touching hers, allowing him to control her movements. "Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete." Shikamaru mused as he walked towards her, with her doing the same to him against her own will, leaving her fan behind.

"H-how did you-"

"Capture you? It was simple really." He replied as he pointed to the crater Naruto made in his entrance, as his shadow was connected to it. "I used the shadows in that crater, with the ones from the trees to extend my shadow to a degree that it would be made possible, but I also have to thank the clouds for giving me an advantage with less light in the area." He explained as he began to raise his hand. Temari closed her eyes, knowing that he was going to strike her while she was helpless and defenseless. "I give up." He said bluntly and calmly. This caused everyone minus Naruto and Shino to freeze with a 'WTF' look on their expressions as they all looked at Shikamaru for why he gave up already.

"While I did have over 200 various steps in defeating you, I am low on chakra, and my next opponents would crush me very quickly and effectively before I could pull off anything on them. That and I can't bring myself to hit a woman. It's too troublesome and I would be called a woman abuser if I did." He explained as he sighed. Temari blinked, she lost, but at the same time she won. It was…anticlimactic and depressing in her opinion. "I want a rematch when the time comes. And I will outsmart you." She told him, it wasn't a promise, it was an oath. "How troublesome…" he muttered as he went to the stands as Temari went with the other contestants as the next match between Sasuke and Gaara was about to begin.

As Sasuke and Gaara came down, they had an intense stare down right in the eye, waiting for the battle to begin as the air began to become intense with anticipation.

*Kage Box*

"This will be over quick." Spoke the Kazekage as Hizuren looked over at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Care to tell me why Lord Kazekage?" Hizuren asked as Orochimaru sitting to his left chuckled. "Simple Sarutobi-sensei, Gaara wants to face Uzumaki the most out of all the competitors here." He replied as Hizuren nodded and looked at his rouge student. "And why are you here Orochimaru? Because I can have you arrested anytime now." He asked with a serious tone in his voice as Orochimaru chuckled again. "Well I wanted to see how Dosu would do in the name of the Sound Village. But it seems he's out of commission for the time being. And it's even before the start of the tournament. Looks like I'll have to go and retrain my Genin a bit more before I have them take on. And I'm protected by the Chunin Exam laws since I'm the leader of my village that has come to visit." He replied as Hizuren Sarutobi cursed the name of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, knowing that bastard is somehow responsible for making this possible in some way.

Said Wizard Marshal was laughing in another dimension. After meeting one Naruko Uzumaki and his "granddaughter" so to speak, Zelretch was off to the Mage Association, planning to torment another genius of theirs and pull out new pranks he's discovered in some of his previous travels. Ah, the life of a dimensional traveler never ceases to amuse him.

Naruto Uzumaki resisted the urge to die of laughter at the sight of his teammate. Sasuke was being smacked across the arena like a rag doll with no restraint as he was heavily bruised as the infamous slow motion effect activated as Sasuke looked at him with a hand outstretched. "Tag out man! Tag out!" he begged as Naruto sighed and slapped the hand. Time move forward as Sasuke was announced forfeiting the match as Naruto jumped into the arena with a bored expression.

"We meet again Capturing God, your reign is about to end." Gaara stated in monotone voice as Naruto sensed something was off with Gaara. "I see…you've begun your conquest on heroines in the game world. But you are still a rookie kid, I won't go down easily." Naruto replied as his eyes gleamed dangerously. "You don't understand Naruto Uzumaki, your reign as the Capturing God is drawing to its end in this match. I, the Capturing Demon, will surpass you." Gaara replied as the sand began moving as Naruto sighed. "…Game on." He whispered, his aria taken effect as he began to counter Gaara's sand. From his pocket, Naruto pulled out a strange capsule object as he tossed it in the air, summoning forth…a walking blue crocodile. "Toto, Rain Dance, then use Surf." Naruto ordered as the creature complied.

The entire place was raining as out of nowhere, a giant wave flooded the entire arena, soaking everyone head to toe with water as the water level quickly died down. Gaara was drenched to the bone like a wet dog and shook himself off as Naruto stood there, all nice and dry as he recalled the crocodile as it disappeared into the round capsule as he pocketed it away. "That is my power as the Second Capturing God. If Keima Katsuragi, the Progenitor was the test type of all Capturing Gods with the power to conquer any game, while failing to bring them to life, his successor, me, have done so!" Naruto explained as Gaara snarled, noticing his sand was now heavy and difficult to use.

"I'll make you pay for that…UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Gaara roared as the ground shook as a giant column of sand erupted from the ground as Gaara stood on top, his eyes dancing with madness.

**I am the bane of my PFP**

With that, Naruto dashed up the pillar, dodging the spikes erupting from within as he created a drill of pure energy. "Just who the hell do you think I am?! I am Naruto Uzumaki, Second Capturing God, King of Badassness, Heaven Shaker, Wooer of Ladies, Banchō of Konoha, and King of the World! Do you think I'm just gonna roll over and let you do as you please!?" he demanded as he broke through the many spikes and walls of sand with unrelenting fury.

**Route is my body, and Love is my blood**

"Too bad Uzumaki, I will surpass even you when it comes to the game world!" Gaara roared as sand versions of the Slime monsters came into existence as Naruto slashed on with a sword from the game world made into real life. He then ducked under the swords of a goblin as he split it into two as he made his way up. "Too bad rookie, you're dealing with a pro. And what's with these lame sand counterparts? Total disgrace to the game characters and such!" Naruto demanded as he punched the pillar, causing it to crumble as Gaara took to the skies, which Naruto did as well with a fighter jet he created.

**I have conquered over a thousand heroines**

The audience in the crowd cannot believe what they are seeing, and were getting annoyed that the fight has taken to the skies, which were still cloudy as a giant screen appeared. "Hello there everyone whose watching this! This is Elsie Uzumaki, young cousin to Naruto-nii-sama, reporting to you live from the battle in the air!" Elsie exclaimed with energetic joy. "As you can see, Nii-san is currently in a dogfight with Suna's infamous Gaara of the Desert, in a frightening battle to the death, who will win?!" she asked with excitement in her voice as they watched on the screen the dogfight as both Naruto and Gaara tried to overcome each other, in this clash of the titans.

Naruto steered his jet as he avoided another sand missile from Gaara, as he fired a storm of bullets onto his opponent as Gaara's sand defended him from the barrage. "Damn, he's good…But I'm better." Naruto smirked as he fired a missile, filled with pure napalm in it as it collided with one of Gaara's more durable barriers. The result, massive fireworks with the barrier of sand turned into glass. "Why you…!" Gaara growled as he charged headfirst onto the jet, looking into the cockpit with anger and madness in his eyes as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Time to bust a move!" Naruto muttered as he ejected the cockpit as he gave Gaara a mock salute as Gaara's eyes widen as the jet exploded.

"Hah, that'll teach him." Naruto mused as he kicked back as his cockpit floated gently down via parachute, enjoying a nice cup of espresso as he took a nice long sip. "Ah…I love my job." Naruto sighed with content as he heard something banging on his cockpit, which made his sixth sense kick in. "Shit!" he cursed as he jumped out of his cockpit and started free falling, just in time as the cockpit of his destroyed jet was destroyed by Gaara's sand, which was now chasing after him.

"You will fall Uzumaki!" Gaara cried out with twisted glee as Naruto cursed himself and started to mentally file through his skills list and found a spell from one of his many fighting games that proved to be useful. "How about a…Hydro Cannon?!" he demanded as he fired a destructive beam of water at the sand as he descended to the ground from the kickback of the power.

Gaara smirked, forcing the boy back to the ground, his ace territory, would change the tide of battle in his favor.

**Unknown to Shirou Emiya**

**Nor known to Negi Springfield**

"Trying to get me to your dominate element eh? Well I work well on any terrain!" Naruto shouted as the air around him rippled as various weapons started firing themselves at Gaara whose defenses were starting to increase as he began creating more sand from the earth. "It's pointless, and whatever spell you're planning to use will be rendered null once I'm finished with you." Gaara told Naruto who snorted. "Trust me; you'll know why I'm the best of all Capturing Gods once I'm done with you." Naruto replied.

**Have withstood pain to win many hearts**

"Then you're as good as dead Uzumaki!" Gaara snarled as the sand raced towards the Capturing God. "Well, if that's the case…" he said pulling a regular handgun and pointing it to his head. "Then I'll burn my dread…!" he finished as he pulled the trigger, with the sounds of shattering glass echoing the field as an entity came forth and charged at the sand. Blocking them as Gaara and the others looked at the entity with shock. The entity resembled a Banchō as it had a spear resembling a combat knife in its right hand as it raised its left hand, aiming at Gaara. "Izanagi…!" Naruto shouted as a massive bolt of lightning descended from the heavens and smite Gaara's form with no mercy.

"Did that do it…?" Naruto asked himself as the smoke was starting to clear. His senses were pushed to the maximum as he mentally ordered Izanagi to leap back just in time to avoid a massive claw of sand from crushing it. _"What the hell was that?!"_ he thought in shock as he noticed something was wrong with Gaara. He had a gaping wound from Izanagi's lightning as sand started to cover his body, resembling some sort of demon as half of his body was already "transformed". "Izanagi, Deliberate." Naruto commanded as the entity raised its hand towards Gaara as an aura of some sort consumed Gaara as he began to crouch. With that, Naruto dismissed the entity as he prepared to finish of his biggest spell of his arsenal, one that defined him the best of the best of the Capturing God series.

**Yet, those hands will never cease to stop playing…**

Gaara charged, his mind was destroyed by the madness and desire to kill Naruto as he noticed that his enhanced speed and powers were somehow weakened. Could that strange entity be responsible for this?

**So as I play…**

Gaara's instincts to run from whatever was coming this way, was overrun from his desire to surpass Naruto. Finishing the current Capturing God and become the new one would prove Suna, no, the whole world of his existence.

**Unlimited Galges Works**

With a smirk on his face, Naruto taunted Gaara as the area around them was engulfed in light. Everyone gasped in shock, they were both gone. Taken the battle to the next level of existence, just…what are these children? For this was not a battle between ninjas, it was a battle between monsters.

That was when Elsie came into the fray yet again. "Well…due to unexpected situations at hand. The battle and Gaara will continue in the next chapter of Return of the Capturing God. So remember viewers, review and wish Kami-nii-sama the best of luck in the next epic episode of Return of the Capturing God! See you soon!" she said to the audience as she waved her hand, bidding everyone farewell.

* * *

><p>"What are you Uzumaki? You appear to be human, but you're not."<p>

"Heh, you now know the truth Gaara. Face the wrath of a God in all of his holy glory…"

Next time on Return of the Capturing God: Unlimited Galges Work-World of Infinite Harems


	5. Unlimited Galges Work: Harem Master

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his imagination. While I admit I wrote this series while I had ADHD when I was younger, still worth writing. Thank you for being patient for this!**

* * *

><p>When Gaara opened his eyes, he was in a completely different world. It was a vast world, full of massive shelves with numerous galges in them in this vast wasteland as numerous women stood on the said terrain as Naruto stood in the center of this alien world. This disturbed Gaara, as his mind race as he saw certain girls; heroines of previous galges he had played and conquered as he looked at the Capturing God. This power…was a forbidden technique that no mortal being should wield, let alone acquire and have!<p>

"What are you Uzumaki? You appear to be human, but you're not." Gaara demanded his voice on edge as he became fully aware that Naruto was merely _toying_ with him until now. "Heh, you now know the truth Gaara. Face the wrath of a God in all of his holy glory…" Naruto replied with a smirk as all of the numerous, endless army of heroines were at his command.

"Here I come, Capturing Demon…Do you have enough routes at your disposal?" Naruto asked as he rushed forward, with his own harem army on the prowl as they charged at Gaara. "Hah, don't be so overconfident with that power of yours, Uzumaki!" Gaara shot back as his sand took shape of the numerous heroines that he alone conquered as he and his replicas charged against Naruto's army.

Naruto's heroine, Rei Ayanami, armed with the Lance of Longinus, pierced the shield of the fake Asuka Langley Soryu as it fell into a pile of sand; Aigis blasted the Fake Mitsuru Kirijo with her arm cannon as said real one performed her legendary 'execution' on the Fake Usagi. Right now, it was a battle of heroines of all ages! There was Cutie Honey against Fujiko Mine in a battle of love, lust and treachery! Rin Tohsaka against Lara Croft in a battle of magic and bullets as these two ladies dish out what skills they've got, and looking good doing it. Dark Magician Girl against Erza Scarlet in an attempt to see which user of magic gets the last laugh and the final trick. Illya against Asuna of «SAO» as the cute little homunculus utilized her best magecraft against a rapier swordswoman built for speed in an epic standoff of seeing who will tire first. Cana Alberona utilizing her Card Magic against Lady Deadpool who used her katana and guns in inhumane synch as their attacks became a standstill. And one of the best of last in the numerous harem wars, Sabers Arturia Pendragon and Saber Nero teaming up against Arcueid Brunestud and Ciel while unleashing their Noble Phantasms VS Marble Phantasm and The Seventh Holy Scripture. The Holy Shit Quotient of some of the well-known girls of their series appearing just hit and using what they have to a whole new level!

This was truly a battle of the ages, heroines of popular series that star in their own games appearing and kicking ass in the most Stylish and Viewtiful way possible for all fans. But the winner of this Harem War belongs to Naruto, for Gaara was merely a noob at conquesting. But Naruto, Naruto was the God of Conquest, even the legendary Rider Brosander himself could never hope in matching a God when it comes to conquering the hearts of the people. Plus the experience, and the maxed stats of all of his heroines, changed the tide of this battle by a tsunami wave.

As with Naruto and Gaara…

"Why won't you stay down and die!?" Gaara snapped as numerous glowing rocks were penetrating his sand shield. Naruto smirked as he held the *rock Cannon as it began charging up. "Because that'll be unprofessional Gaara, I need to do my best to please the fans." He replied as Gaara had a very questioning look. "I'm not going into details, FUS-ROH-DA!" he answered as Gaara was blown back by a sudden force. Before he knew it Naruto was above him and his right fist cocked back. "Shotgun!" he roared as he thrusted it forward, as Gaara was assaulted by a barrage of multiple energy bullets in an instant.

"What the hell…?" Gaara gasped as he landed and shook his head. That move was from Yu Yu Hakusho! It's an anime/manga move, not a…oh wait, that series did have its own games, his bad. "Why? Why am I losing; to someone like of you!?" Gaara roared in anger as he called forth Shukaku and the last of his harem army. Naruto smirked; the rookie had spunk, which he liked. "Because…" the Capturing God replied, as he drew out one sword. That is if anyone would call it a sword, for it looked like the blade was replaced with a bedrock drill with cuneiform written on it. "You have played only a 'few' games, unlike me, who has played; mastered, completed, and won through every game I had collected in my whole life so far. I am one who had devoted his life to games, and still searching for 'the one'." He replied as he planted the blade into the ground.

Sensing the danger behind that sword, Gaara's conquered heroines charged forward, attempting to stop the inevitable «Game Over» from happening. "Lightning, BRS, Hikaru, Alexstrasza, Ysera, Kerrigan, Yukiko, Trish, Tamamo, be dears and hold them back for me as I finish this." He said with a snap of his fingers as his chosen heroines charged in.

Gaara could not help but be impressed of the levels of the heroines Naruto had asked to protect him. He leveled them up quite well, and had quite the teamwork behind them.

But…

"**Don't forget that sword! It's over for all of us if he uses it!"** Shukaku bellowed as he began firing bullets of air at Naruto who merely raised his hand up. "Rho…Aias!"

The appearance of a red barrier in the shape of seven petals of a flower appears as the attacks were negated. This only served to anger Shukaku even more by how stubborn his 'victim' is as Gaara was having a hard time dealing with the heroines Naruto sent. "Know this Capturing Demon," Naruto spoke as the sword's segments began spinning. "No demon, could ever match a God in terms of pure power. Now, witness the ultimate miracle that even I fear!" he announced as a tornado roared to life from the blade. Gaara shielded himself, as he was seeing a red light from the blade. "And what miracle is that?!" he demanded, as even Shukaku began screaming in fear at what was to come, as the Unlimited Galges Work crumbled.

But the heroine on Naruto's side, remained with him even after the alien world feel apart. "I speak of genesis. The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation." He replied as the world was consumed into darkness. Gaara lowered his arm as he and Shukaku looked around, before looking up and gapped at the sight. Naruto stood with his arms folding, smirking as the sword floated in front of him as his harem collection, infinite in numbers, were floating from a great distance from him, all smiling. But what made both Gaara and Shukaku gapping like fish out of water, was the three spiralling galaxies below him as he laughed.

"_We're screwed."_ Was the last thought of both vessel and beast as Naruto grabbed the sword and lifted it, the three galaxies following suit as they were over his head. "Return everything to the Origin! Enuma…" Naruto spoke as he looked at Gaara with that smile, the 'I own you bitch!' one that matched the setting of this battle as he swung down the blade, aiming it at Gaara and Shukaku.

"—Elish!" and the three galaxies combined into an overwhelming force that dwarfed even the giant Tailed Beast in size as it descended. The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth had shone brilliantly in the midnight void, wielded by Naruto as everything in Gaara's sight was consumed by the hellfire of creation.

**99999 Death**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

…

"…-inner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

That woke Gaara up, and instantly regretted it. His entire body was sore all over as he felt like he was rammed with a million falling cows strapped with 50 tons of dynamite attached to them. His eyes opened as he saw Naruto there; sitting on a throne as his numerous heroines he had conquered in countless games were at his side as he smirked. How he made these girls from games materialize he had no idea, truly the works of a god. Gaara also came to one conclusion as well, he got owned, badly. "Come at me anytime for a rematch Capturing Demon." Naruto said, gaining the Capturing Demons attention. "For this world is my garden, and all of the girls of this world are my flowers. And I can promise you this, it will never bore you." He said.

Gaara smiled, as blood came out of his mouth as he forced himself to sit up as he sighed in content. "I see…then I shall come again, when I get stronger…" he said as he fell on his back, completely knocked out.

"That's good and all…" the Procter said as he looked at the 'Harem King' with annoyance. "Can we move on with the tournament?" he asked as Naruto nodded his head. With that, his collection of heroines of the game world lifted the throne effortlessly and marched up the stairs as two thoughts ran through everyone's minds. 'What the fuck happened?' And 'Where did he get a harem like that!?'

One of the numerous mysteries of Naruto Uzumaki that they could not explain; even with all the logic and common sense in the world to try and understand, that is, if they try to understand. "Alright, next match, Temari VS Kankuro!" the proctor proclaimed as Temari glided down with the help of her fan as Shino merely walked down, his glasses gleaming. Temari got a chill as she checked herself for any bugs on her. Her paranoia levels were high when around the bug boy, especially when he uses his bugs to attack in swarms. It's like one of those locus swarm horror movies as they devour everything to the bone. Damnit, she shouldn't have watched that movie last night.

As soon as the proctor began the match, she leapt back and begun unleashing her barrage of wind techniques, the force strong enough to blow him away, and his insects were pushed back by the force. But at the moment, Temari has the upper hand, and she's aiming to finish this battle fast. Because her last battle with Shikamaru had taken a good amount of chakra from her usage of techniques, and Shino had refreshed his supply from his battle with Kankurō. But at the same time, even if she were to win, she'd be facing Naruto Uzumaki, the kid who broke all logic and common sense like it was nothing, and practically owned Gaara! "I'd like to forfeit in safety of my health and sanity in case I'd battle Naruto…So can I?" she asked as the proctor nodded. "In that case, I'd like to forfeit too, for it is logical that Naruto will defeat me quite soundly." Shino replied.

Everyone froze, trying to compute what the two had just said. They had just given up when they had already fought.

"My, it seems that Naruto-kun is truly a dangerous beast." Orochimaru laughed, causing Hizuren to sigh as the Kazekage shook his head. "The entire tournament ruined by one boy, what _he is_?" he asked as Hizuren looked at him. "The Capturing God." He depanned as the Kazekage blinked at the title. "You mean the-? "

"Yes, he's that millionaire playboy child; who can destroy the rules of physics with just willpower alone in Gurren Lagann fashion. Woo the ladies if he's serious, and that Damn-Idiot-You-Can-Blow up-and-it-won't-do-a-fucking-thing-damnit." Hizuren spoke with annoyance. Naruto really is becoming a headache, he's worse than those French Knights who catapulted cows at people and their ridiculous taunts. "I'd say this Chūnin Exam has failed with spectacular colors." Orochimaru said adding his two cents as Hizuren mentally cursed Naruto for ruining yet again, ANOTHER event in Konoha. Sure the Kyuubi Festival he's alright with, but this was the GODFORSAKEN CHŪNIN EXAMS! How can this knucklehead ruin such an important event just for gaming!?

The scenes that happened next; involved loads of tobacco, Feudal Lords increasing shares in the Game Industry, and loads of morphine mixed with bananas.

* * *

><p>"Well that's a letdown; I didn't get to be a Chūnin." Naruto pouted as Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. He's the reason <em>anyone<em> wasn't a Chūnin this year! "Naruto…for the sake of my sanity being at risk, how the hell can you use the powers of video games and allow heroines from said games to come to life?" he asked as even Elsie, the Rookies, and even the sensei's were downright curious. "Simple, the author gave them to me." The second Capturing God replied with a straight face as Sasuke chuckled. Then said chuckle turned into full-blown laughter as Sasuke ran off like a chicken's head cut off. Shikamaru thought it was a troublesome answer, Chōji wanted to find his happy place, Ino thought Naruto need a mental therapy session with her father, Sakura thought Naruto was similar to Deadpool (she's a hardcore fan of his series, even has his game, Suck it Wolverine!) with the answer he just said. Kiba just wondered if he'll be the only sane man in this crazy world. Shino thought it was illogical for an answer, yet felt some truth to it, can it be that everyone is in the hand of God as he uses them all as a cosmic plaything for his own amusement?

"Well, I'm off!" Naruto said as he went back to his apartment with Elsie following in pursuit as everyone blinked. "Is it me, or is Naruto the only overpowered numbskull in Konoha?" Kiba asked out of the blue. Suddenly, the author was hit with an inspiration, and a grin so unholy that even demons cower from what sinister idea that simple question. Why not make a few more overpowered idiots for even more amusement. After all, TIM sure did it big time in the 4th and 5th Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki, so why not add a few more…changes to the lovable characters? His first buddy (read victim) will be Sasuke Uchiha. Kukukukukuku…And he knew which level up to give him…

In his house, Sasuke Uchiha shuddered. He felt like an unspeakable evil was about to get him. **"You know pal, you'll be bat shit crazy if your paranoia goes off the roof!"** a yellow text appeared, SPEAKING to him. He screamed, hoping that he was seeing things. "Sadly no Sasuke, this is real. And forgive us but you must lose your sanity for the sake of all amusement. You shall no longer be the Butt Monkey." Said a white text box as Sasuke laughed, before bashing his head into the wall and falling unconscious.

*with Naruto and Elsie*

A scream, a scream of pure horror echoed throughout Konoha as in Naruto's room, his expression was filled with horror. "Kami-nī-sama, what's wrong?!" Elsie exclaimed as she rushed in, to see Naruto cradling his broken consoles and weeping in deep agony. "It's a tragedy my little sister…" Naruto wept as he hugged her. "The Console Goddesses are dead!" he wailed as Elsie nodded in understanding. Keima, the previous Capturing God, mentioned of four special goddesses that represent the gaming consoles and hold an important role in the gaming industry. If there is no goddess, there are no games, and then, no galges, and finally, no Capturing God. This lecture Keima gave her was extremely important, for the worst end scenario of no games will mean both he and Elsie would lose their heads. But there is also one solution to the matter…

"Should we enter Gameindustri and find out what's happened?" Elsie asked as Naruto's sobs suddenly stopped. Then, Naruto looked at her with a very, very, very, VERY, serious face. "Elsie, that's the smartest thing you've said throughout this entire fic." He told her as she blushed at the praise. With that, he did a dynamic pose as his voice was serious. "OFF TO GAMEINDUSTRI!" he proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Return of the Capturing God II Special Crossover Chapter(s)!<strong>

**You ready for this?**

**Crossover Series Execution**

**Hyperdimension Naruto**

**Neptune:**

**» New Game**

**» Load Game**

**» Animation**

**»» Crossover**

Naruto, Elsie, Sasuke, and Shikamaru feel from the blue sky as Naruto smiled at the new world they were falling in. He had the determination to save this world.

**Imifumei **

Featuring the lovable moe goddesses of the Hyperdimension Series!

**moji no raretsu**

**Oshiete…**

An all new adventure…

**KONPAIRA**

**Matomaranai **

Eight new Conquests!

**BAINARII TSURII 0 to 1 **

**dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne…**

New character upgrades for the four «Players»!

**Pingu rinku! tsunagaru kimi to atashitachi ga**

**Hitto chekku! kimeru nara ima**

Entering to one of the newest Cult Classics!

**Hapifuru x mugendai**

**Kyua pyua dimenshon torippaa!**

Can the Gameindustri be saved…?

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo**

**Kira kira no sekai he**

**Kizuna 100bai no saikyou PAATII "kimi mo nakama da"**

**ROTCG II: The Neptunia Arc**

"Here we go readers," spoke up one Sasuke Uchiha, eyes dancing with insane glee, "Do you have enough moe at your disposal?"

**Coming in December…**

"Aw, popcorn! I have to wait that long!?" Neptune whined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heya fellow fanfic readers! It's me, the lunatic behind the first few Naruto X TWGOK fics on the site, Fan of Fanfics21. I decided to update this little baby for my very patient fans and to point out to a new arc, with new batches of heroines of a cult classic series (as said on TV Tropes), and let you all know all my Naruto X TWGOK are on Hiatus for a time being. Main problem is writer's block and of course the author of TWGOK and his sudden twists. (Not to mention I have something called a life, bet you know what that means right? No? Then you're not living it!)**

**I was compelled to write this chapter by a hidden spark and now that I've done what I can for now, I can be at ease. Sorry if this chapter isn't what you've expected it to be. As a good sempai of mine who's dead would say…Ciassou!**


	6. Intermission: Auditions for the Arc!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing. Oh, and don't take this chapter seriously, I'm warning you.**

* * *

><p>"Man, this is unexpected." Naruto started out as he found the entire Hokage Monument painted in lots of red and black paint, with a few bits of white for the eyes. "You know author, this is completely unacceptable due to the fact that I'm not responsible for this and you start this chapter out by-"<p>

"BORING! Check your eyeholes on these bugs," a new voice cuts Naruto off as the scene changes to another place.

*Sound Village*

Many Sound ninja were being beaten black and blue as they flew into the sky as twinkles as one boy of pure epicness, of pure manliness, and of pure Badassness that even the author is overwhelmed as the hero spoke. "A kung fu fiesta! Arriba-san!" exclaimed the boy as he used his two katanas and began slicing and dicing enemies with great speed and power. _"So fast!"_ one thought as his life was ended quickly with a bullet to his head. _"A monster!"_ Another one thought, as his arms were chopped off. _"So handsome!"_ a female sound ninja thought as the boy winked at her as she fainted. "Stealing a Maiden's Heart Achievement unlocked!" he said as he claimed a game trophy as he realized something.

"Dang Skippy, where are my manners, introductions!" the boy said as he held up a TV remote and pressed paused as everything around him turned white and grey and froze. "It's me, Sasuke Uchiha. But please, call me Simon the Digger, or better yet Deadpool, cause it rhymes with no school. Too cool, ain't no fool, and I'm-the-best-at-what-I-do-ool. Moving on!" he said as he gestured to his bingo book. "I'm on a mission of eliminating Orochimaru, the Leeron Littener and current pedophile of the entire Naruto franchise. And no, but no one, better get in my way!" Sasuke growled as his katanas were engulfed in flames.

"Not like the kunai and shuriken in your back?" the white text box asked as Sasuke laughed. "Dude please, there's no way there are kunai and…" Sasuke replied as he looked at his back, as indeed, kunai and shuriken were stuck there. **"Ew, gonna go hurl now!"** spoke the yellow text box as it appeared and then vanished. "Well that'll leave a mark…NOT! I have a healing factor better than Naruto's! Hahahaha, yay me!" Sasuke told the readers with a wink. "Now excuse me while I pull these things out of my spleen and crush some head. Deadpool out!" he finished with cutting the screen.

*Konoha*

"Ah, so that's why the teme has been acting strange as of late." Naruto mused as he played his PFP. "Looks like the author really wanted to make me not a Mary Sue by making another character super powerful as well. And I have to say, the author has nice choices." He commented. "Ano, Kami-nī-sama, who are you talking to?" Elsie asked innocently as Naruto chuckled triumphantly. "That is my secret Elsie, for your poor mind would be driven insane if I told you now." He replied. He then looked at the computer screens that many authors were currently on at the moment and deliberately broke the fourth wall. "Readers, don't review a complaint about Sasuke getting a super power up, blame the author and the cursed fanfic 'A Freak, A Creep & A Psychopath' for the inspiration for Sasuke gaining Deadpool's powers and insanity. " he told them as he realized something. "Oh yeah, time for the auditions!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Elsie by the arm and dashed off.

/Auditions for Roles in the Neptunia Arc Wanted!/

"Okay Sasuke, you're officially in the script! Now get your most badass gear and prepare for transport." Naruto said applauding as Sasuke grinned as he walked out of the crater filled with beaten and broken bodies of fangirls. "Thanks Naruto, now only if I could find some huge tit girl that I can mess and squeeze with for a very long time." He told his buddy as he took his passport and left the building.

"Next!" Naruto called out as Neji Hyūga walked in with a straight face. "I-"

"Next!"

"Wait, I didn't even-"

"Sorry man, but you're a straight man, and we can't have people like that in an affectionate parody series arc coming up. But in later chapters after the arc, we'll call you for some kickass." He told Neji who was dragged off by security (which were actually transformed clones of Naruto) as the next one came in.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, I, ROCK LEE WANT TO BE-"

"Next!" Naruto exclaimed, silencing Lee immediately, "Sorry Lee, but in the next arc coming up, the Flames of Youth will ruin the plot and story severely. But I will keep note of having you for another arc in the humor (traumatizing) department." He explained as Lee cried waterfall tears as he did his Good Guy Pose ™ and walked off.

That was when Shikamaru came in and yawned with a depanned expression. "Can you just say next and let me go, too troublesome for an arc with me involved." Shikamaru asked as Naruto was about to agree when he got a phone call. "Excuse me for a moment." Naruto spoke up as he turned over and opened his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Hello Naruto, this is the author speaking. Have Shikamaru join in, his wits and his knack of getting into trouble with girls will be the amusing sight to behold. After all, they are the 'troublesome women' type he wants to avoid."** The voice spoke as it hung up. "YOU'RE HIRED!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Shikamaru who sputtered in shock.

"W-Wait, how the hell did I-?!"

"Word of God man, Word of God." Naruto replied looking up at the sky as he knew the author was being a troll on Shikamaru. Poor Nara can't get a break can't he? "Well, besides me and Elsie, that's a total of four «Players» so that means…no more auditions!" he shouted as the various members of the Naruto cast exclaimed in anger of why not as they were waiting in line for the auditions. "Well due to the fact that the trailer in the previous chapter showed me, Elsie, Sasuke and Shikamaru the ones in it, it has to be us. But it doesn't mean that you guys will play roles in future arcs now neh?" he asked as the entire cast pondered for a bit and shrugged.

Naruto turned to the computer screen and smiled. "Remember readers, there's a vote poll on which characters I should conquer in the Neptunia Arc, make your vote now before the deadline and unlock the possible Megami Waifu Route! See you all in December fans!" he waved.


	7. Welcome to Gameindustri!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing, enough said damnit.**

* * *

><p>"You guys ready?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru yawned, Elsie carrying an over packed bag and Sasuke…<p>

"**Sasuke you asshole! Do you know how much money you cost me with those explosions and tacky sound effects, and even tackier graphics?!"** the author demanded as Sasuke held his phone near his groin. "Yeah that's great, talk to my dick." He replied as Naruto rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this personal quest to save the gaming industry will be problematic with the Uchiha with the Mouth.

"Okay, since we're all set, off to Gameindustri!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a wireless device and pressed the 'Do Not Press' Red Button as all four were engulfed in light. Once the light died down, Shikamaru had to ask one question as he noticed why there was a relentless gust of wind below them. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are we falling from the sky? And _why_ are you upside down?" Shikamaru pointed out as indeed, they were all falling as Naruto was positioned upside down. "It's a shout out to the series with the protagonist always falling headfirst into the ground like a spear." He replied wistfully as Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Yeah well hate to say it, but my Leanbox One isn't going to walk up to my room, gotta fly!" Sasuke winked as he activated his parachute and headed south.

"**Sweet! Big boobies ahead!"** the yellow textbox in Sasuke's head exclaimed with glee; "And another day with complete and utter idiots…" the white textbox in Sasuke's head sighed. "Lady Green Heart, your boobs are mine!" Sasuke exclaimed with utter determination.

"…What the hell happened to him?" Shikamaru asked as Elsie was the one to speak up. "Kami-nī-sama said he's been trying to outdo him in who's being a badass and comedian for some reason." She replied as Shikamaru shook his head. "Come to think of it, we've been falling for a while now. How high up are we exactly…?" he asked. Elsie looked sheepish and Naruto while still upside down shrugged his shoulders.

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance and looked down, he instantly regretted it as he screamed and started swearing profanity at such levels that a few certain foul mouths would swear he was a long lost sibling. "Use this then numbskull." Naruto said, tossing him a backpack as Shikamaru looked at him. "It's a parachute genius!" he told him as Shikamaru hastily put it on and released them, causing him to slowly go down as Naruto and Elsie continued falling.

"Kami-nī-sama! What should we do?! We're both going to fall to our deaths!" Elsie exclaimed as Naruto merely face palmed, upside down, in midair! "You forget that you can fly silly? I'll meet you down on the ground later, make sure Shikamaru doesn't get blown away, that's all I'm asking." He replied as Elsie looked at him. "But Nī-sama, what about you?" she asked with concern as Naruto gave Elsie an upside down thumbs up. "Don't worry Elsie; my «Noire X Noire Landing Cushions» will stop my fall. And of course make me a luck bastard to get quite the fan service." He replied. Elsie nodded slowly as she flew off to help Shikamaru as Naruto relaxed while falling and waited for his beloved 'cushions' to arrive just on time.

*Down Below*

"Hey um…Noire?" a young purple haired and eyed preteen asked as two exact look-a-like raven haired girls looked at her. "What is it Neptune?" they asked in synch and annoyance as Neptune took a step back. "Well, um, besides the fact of stop speaking at the same time, when was the last time someone fell for you hard?" she asked as the Past Noire raised her brows. "Now that you mentioned it…"

"Cannonball!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

*Ka-Boom!*

"Called it, I swear Noire of both Past and Future, you're fans can't get enough of you…especially for the radical double fanservice!" she chirped as there and behold was Naruto Uzumaki, sandwiched between the chests of both Noires that he had just crashed into from above, and their arms and legs were tangled up while he was in-between them. _"This will take a while, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it!"_ Naruto thought as both Noires of Past and Future tried to get untangled, which somehow ended up with parts of their clothes falling off.

"Oooh! A striptease, Noire! I didn't know you'd reward your big time fans with such service!" Neptune laughed as Future Noire spoke up. "Like hell I would!" she snapped as Past Noire jumped in. "This stupid entangle is making this happen!" she added. _"Wonder how Shikamaru and Elsie are?"_ Naruto thought as he enjoyed his marshmallow heaven at the moment.

* * *

><p>*Lowee*<p>

"Finally a quiet place with no troublesome people around and there's no Sasuke or Naruto." Shikamaru sighed with content as he drank his hot chocolate and was dressed in winter clothing. Elsie did the same as Shikamaru looked at a book he bought for cheap as he noticed his money transformed into a different currency and began reading it. "Hmm…" Shikamaru said as he read the book. "Shikamaru-san, what are you reading?" Elsie inquired as Shikamaru's face showed that he was about to puke. "I picked up a book written by this…Blanc girl and…" he replied as a certain girl in the café paid attention.

"And…?" Elsie asked as Shikamaru sighed. "Of all amateur works, this one is definitely the worst I've ever read it's too troublesome to finish reading." He replied closing the book. "If there were ever an award for worst amateur writing than Blanc would win it hands down." He told her as he took a massive gulp of hot chocolate. "I need a good book now that I've read something like that." He stated as he got up and began walking towards the nearest place with a book to rid of the horrible writing he just read.

Oh the other hand…

"I could win the Amateur Writer's Award this time?" Blanc asked herself as she drank her own cocoa.

* * *

><p>*Leanbox*<p>

"Oh…! Somebody stop me!" exclaimed one hyped up batshit insane Sasuke Uchiha as he ran from many a soldier and one Oracle of Leanbox as they were all hell-bent on one thing: retrieve Lady Vert's stolen bra from the thief who had the audacity to steal it in broad daylight.

As Sasuke snuck into a nearby alley and hid in a cardboard box, everyone pursuing him ignored it as Sasuke snickered. "Thank you Solid Snake for such a cliché way of sneaking." Sasuke grinned as he rubbed his face against Vert's bra. "Ah, one day, I will stuff my face into the real deal, but for now…ah…" he sighed with content. "If this fanfic had a shame meter for perverseness it'd be full right now." The white text box spoke as the yellow one came in.

"**But both in Naruto and the Neptunia series, there's always something sexy that turns the male fans on!"** it replied as Sasuke nodded his head. "True, Hinata Hyūga was a bombshell in her preteens and was a hot one in her teenage years in the Shippuden arc, especially with how big they are in Road to Ninja movie." He agreed. **"And to mention Purple Heart, Noire and Vert as well!"** the yellow text box added in as the white text box did "*Sigh*"

"Now who else was a sexy babe in the Naruto series since most girls of the Neptunia series always have some part of them that's sexy?" Sasuke asked. "Let's see here, besides Hinata, there's the old lady Tsunade in younger years, Kurenai, Anko, Samui of Kumo, Shizuka of Nadeshiko in that filler Adventure at Sea Arc of Shippuden, Ino of Part II, Mei Terumi the fifth Mizukage, anymore?" the white text box asked.

"Nope, I'm satisfied for now, but hey readers! Stay tune, for the Neptunia arc has officially started!" Sasuke announced, exposing himself to the public. "There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Pervert!"

"Leech!"

"Enemy of women!"

"Gotta run, but have fun everyone and have a happy Christmas!" Sasuke told the readers as he made a run for it, with Green Heart in pursuit as well.


	8. DLC Complete!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing, enough said. And since some characters are tied on ranks in the polls, I'm forced to have a special 'guest' character help with the conquests for the arc.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he drank his Nep Bull with peace as he was currently being glared by two Noires, looked by one amused Neptune, one worried little sister named Nepgear, and one annoyed tome fairy named Histoire. Sure he barged into this world unannounced as everyone on his team was gone in different directions, but hey, he was in the world he's always dreamed of staying in forever: Gamindustri.<p>

"-are you even listening to me!?" the tome fairy snapped as Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Huh, you say something?" he asked in a bored tone similar to Kakashi. That alone caused the little fairy to snap as she began yelling over and over that Naruto was already dead bored of her as he pressed the mute button on the TV remote aimed at her as the screaming stopped. This surprised everyone as Histoire can no longer speak her words as they have been silenced as her mouth continued moving as if she was still speaking. Histoire noticed this as she flailed around her arms angrily at the situation as she tried (demanded) to get her voice back.

"Chi-fu-whack!" Naruto stated as with one weak effort of backhanding, Histoire was sent flying into the wall as she crashed comically to the floor. "Wow, to see Histy beaten like that is something else!" the purple haired girl, Neptune if Naruto recalled correctly, spoke in surprised shock. "Goodness, are you alright Histoire?!" Nepgear exclaimed as she ran to check up on the tiny Oracle.

"Say, I just realized I have a ticket for a free DLC for the Lastation Network, how fast is the downloading speed?" Naruto asked both Noires who narrowed their eyes. "Our downloading speed and efficient of after the download is top class, far better than Leanbox's Marketplace!" they replied in unison as Naruto was a bit disturbed of how skilled they were at doing that speaking in synch thing. "…I see, so I'll check it out for myself later to see if that's true if the CPU of Lastation of both past and present have to say." He replied quietly as both Noires looked at him with sharp eyes. _"Yeesh, these glares are sharp enough to cut through Kakashi's Raikiri."_ He thought to himself.

*Lowee*

"Finally, some peace and quiet; and no annoying little sisters to come pester-umph!" Shikamaru commented as he was looking up at the clouds from atop of a hill in Lowee as he was hit in the face with a snowball. "Who's the troublesome brat who threw that at me?!" he demanded, good mood now soured. "Hehe! That's what you get for taking our sleighing hill!" a little girl in pink winter clothing shouted as another snowball got him in the face. "…hill stealer…" from the twin in blue winter clothing as Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Get back here you little…!" he snapped as he began the troublesome chase. He was going to capture them, give them a spanking, and giving them to their parents so they can get another spanking. No one ruins Shikamaru Nara's relaxation time!

Elsie watched from her distance as she was flying around the frozen fantasy land, hoping to find at least a Loose Soul in this place as a question just popped into her mind. Can Loose Souls enter this world? That question made her think, Hell (well, her version of the infamous realm) was in a different realm from the human world and Heaven where the Jupiter Sisters came from. It was impossible for a Loose Soul to be here…right?

*Doro, Doro, Doro*

If Elsie knew how to curse the laws of the cosmos because of tempting Fate with a question like that, she probably would have by now as she quickly looked around for the source with her scanner, only to blink as her scanner's power to detect are somehow amplified in this world as _eleven_ Loose Souls were in this realm. _"This isn't good…"_ Elsie realized, as there was no way even Naruto-nī-sama was able to capture all of these girls. She needed to find him, and fast.

*Lastation Network Tower*

"Wow…so this is the main hub of the Lastation Network?" Naruto asked in utter amazement at the sight. So many servers were at high capacity and were emitting a lot of heat from the use. _"There must be millions of folks out there using the network right now!"_ he though in utter awe as Future Noire smirked. "So, ready to get that download?" she asked with pride as Past Noire deadpanned at how the other her was over with the whole 'falling onto her' thing. Then again, Past Noire was somehow already used to having people fall on her for some reason. It doesn't mean she likes it though, it hurts and people tend to forget she's there until she speaks up.

"Sweetness! I've been waiting for this! Every time I've tried to use the damn code it denies it since there are some unknown conditions required to use it." Naruto told them as Future Noire blinked at that. Maybe the kid had a fake code that told him of an error? _"Wait, he said it needed 'conditions' to use it. Could that mean…!"_ Future Noire thought as Naruto typed in the code. "W-Wait!" she exclaimed as Naruto pressed the OK button.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"I need some air…" the fourteen year old boy told himself as he walked out of a ruined building and looked at it. "It's been a few weeks and the purge is finally over…but at what price?" he asked himself quietly as he jumped onto a nearby roof. "Gao," an orange lion cub replied on his right shoulder, "Gao, Gao!" spoke a blue one on his left one as the boy sighed. "True, I'm taking this revolution thing a bit too seriously. I forgot how to smile…or was it that I really didn't know how to smile in the first place?" he asked as his tone was empty. There was no reply as he walked on through the ruined city and away from a nearby city that was busy being constructed. "…I've been to negative as of late, I really don't know what to do with my now free time now that everyone is rebuilding this place. I'm not one to tempt fate, but…I need something exciting to do." He spoke out loud to himself.

(Ping!)

"…Gao?" the orange lion cub spoke up as the boy looked at the source of the sound. "…Downloading DLC Character Storm…89 percent…?" the boy asked as the holographic downloading screen reached 100 percent when he neared it as his body (along with the two lion cubs on his shoulders) were enveloped in a bright light. "…Shit." He concluded as the three were teleported elsewhere. "Naruto! It's time for dinner!" exclaimed on Kushina Uzumaki as she looked around with a hand on her hip. "Good grief, where did that little upstart run off to?" she asked with a huff of annoyance. That was when she noticed the floating holographic screen showing her son's face and a 'Your Download is Complete~3' on it. "I have a feeling that this isn't a good thing." She concluded with narrowed eyes.

/Naruto?/

"Okay, I'm not sure who's doing this but I'll just blame him. Damn you Nione for pulling me into one of your fucking schemes again. First you sent me into the Limited Tsukuyomi with 'Canon' Naruto, caused violent space-time disruptions across history, and now this!" the boy swore as he was falling upside down with his head going down first like a spear as he looked around. "If anything, that teme is sending me into a new world of some sort. No matter, I'm gonna tear it apart no matter how peaceful the world is." He said to himself as he waited as he calculated his speed and the target he was going to land on as he noticed it was a girl. "Hope I don't get amnesia from all of this." He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>*Lastation*<p>

"Damn it! It didn't work at all!" Naruto swore as he kicked a can into the nearest recyclable bin as Future Noire tried to reason with one of her rather big time followers (after checking his online identity, she knew he's a giant income of faith and shares) as she tried and failed to calm him down. Past Noire for some reason had a foreboding feeling as she stood near the doorway for some reason and not stand out in the open. "For some reason, I have a feeling that DLC he used -did- work. But the question is where -is- the DLC Character?" Past Noire asked as she looked up in the sky with that Genre Savvy instinct due to being a landing cushion three times in the Victory game.

"Ah, there he is." Past Noire said as she calculated the estimated time and exact location of where he'll land. This made her smile as it was her other self that was going to get it this time. "3,2,1…"

*Disturbingly loud crash!*

"What the goodness?! A person…fell from the sky!?" Naruto exclaimed, stealing a trademark word from a certain CPU Candidate of Planeptune as the Future Noire was in a crater, with said falling person's head stuck in the ground like a spear as Future Noire was on her stomach from the impact. It came out of nowhere and got her hard as she was trembling from the impact. But unfortunately, it didn't stop there as both Noire and the boy who fell-well…fell into a hole that opened up into the sewers as Naruto looked down to see Future Noire on top of the boy, her chest pressed against the face as Future Noire was in a daze. "Noire…you have terrible LUK Stats as of late." Naruto mused dryly as a holographic popup screen appeared. «DLC Character: Storm Uzumaki is complete. Enjoy the guest character!»

"…Did it just say Storm Uzumaki, as in THE Storm Uzumaki?" Naruto just asked as his Fourth Wall Breaking Skills allowed him to retain his memories of -that- omake chapter arc in that other fic he made a guess appearance in. "-And I just heard he killed the Mizukage Yagura in his story…what the hell is a cynical version of the beloved main character of this fic doing here?!" he demanded. Cursing the author for throwing this -guy- into -his- story damn it!

"If you don't mind miss…can you get off of me…can't…breathe…" the voice of Storm came muffled under Future Noire's breasts as said girl recovered, gave a shriek, and jumped back. "W-Wha…What the hell were you thinking just falling out of the sky like that!?" She demanded, only for Storm to be completely unconscious as Past Noire came in. "Um, how about taking this idiot to the nearest hospital and -then- yell at him when he wakes up. Not sure if the fall from a height like that is any good for one's health." She said as Future Noire looked at Past Noire and then at Naruto. "Might as well, he's my DLC character and I'll have complaints if he's not in proper condition to continue the fic." He told her.

Future Noire immediately felt ticked off by what Naruto said as she glared at the Naruto-look-a-like named Storm with anger. She's the CPU of Lastation and something this ridiculous happens to her? No way! "Fine! Let's take him to the nearest hospital then!" she told them as she stomped off in anger. "…She really has bad luck as of late neh?" Naruto asked as Past Noire merely bopped him in the head with minor annoyance. At least it wasn't her being the landing pillow a fourth time, right?

* * *

><p>*Leanbox*<p>

"Ahahahahaha, now this is the life!" exclaimed Sasuke as he did the Congo line with many a security force and civilian alike following his lead. Meanwhile, Vert, in HDD form as Green Heart could not believe one pervert who stole her bra, has turned more than half of Leanbox into a fiesta. "For some reason I just feel like I'm not getting enough screen time right now." She said to herself as she prepared to skewer Sasuke there and now. This shameless boy had ruined her pride as a woman with his antics, and it was time to end it once and for all before any of her shares went down. Aiming her spear with precise skill, she threw it true as it pierced the Uchiha's heart as he was pinned to the ground like that.

"**Too bad she isn't smart enough to know of the advanced regeneration capabilities!"** the yellow text box exclaimed as Sasuke smirked in his acting of playing dead. "True, how long do you wager that it'd be within the day before she's driven mad by our antics?" the white text box asked. _"Fuck that, I'd say we just screw her sideways already!"_ he mentally replied as his next plan of attack was kicking in. Oh man he loved trolling his dear Vert!


	9. Gasp Noire-chan Defeated!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 humbly does not own Naruto, TWGOK, or the Hyperdimension Neptunia or any other references to anything else. They all respectively belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Uh…Compa, are you sure you didn't do your bondages again?" Neptune asked with a sweat drop as Naruto shook his head at the sight before him. Lying in a hospital bed was Storm all wrapped up like a mummy, with eyeholes and a gap for his mouth. "They're not bondages, they're bandages!" Compa insisted as Neptune looked skeptical. "Looks can be deceiving~!" she quipped as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Hmmm….Mmmm!" the wrapped up boy shouted as his body was squirming underneath the cast of bandages, and sounded really angry. "Now, now Mr. Storm, if you get out of there not fully healed, you might break a leg!" Compa chided as the sounds of angry grunts from within the cast echoed loud and clear through the entire hospital room.<p>

"Wow, he's pissier than Pissty." Neptune noted as Naruto shrugged. "Well who wouldn't be when you wake up like that?" he added as the two nodded their heads in agreement as Storm was probably swearing underneath the cast. Then the cast began to crack as an explosion of light erupted as out came one Naruto 'Storm' Uzumaki as he gasped for breath and glared at the three menacingly. "Who the hell was responsible for the bondages?" he demanded in a cold, calm tone. "Oh, I am, and I'm Compa. It's nice to meet you Mr. Storm." Compa replied as Storm blinked. "Oh, likewise-wait a minute, where the hell am I!?" he snapped as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Simple, yada yada yada…" he began.

"Blah, bladidi blah…" Neptune finished.

"I see, so I was pulled out of my dimension by this 'author' as a special DLC Character to help the Naruto of this universe, namely you, capture spirits that have ran away from Hell and have hidden within the hearts of girls, and in order to draw them out, you make said targets fall in love with you. And currently, I'm in a world that parodies the video game industry itself as four goddesses rule this world." Storm nodded as Compa and outside of the hospital room, both versions of Noire blinked. "…He actually understood that." Future Noire commented dryly. "Same thing happened when we went to face Vert when Nepgear came into the frame." Past Noire added as the two counterparts mentally agreed it must be a blond thing to understand words that no one would understand.

"So question, why the hell can't I remember most of what happened back at my world?" Storm asked as Naruto merely shrugged as Neptune answered it. "It's a natural plot convention for an amnesiac protagonist or playable character to join in on a major mission in saving the world. Only in due time under various circumstances, will they get their memory back and everyone learns of a shocking truth that'll shake their foundations. But if the readers have been paying attention to your story, then they wouldn't be shocked by a few of your actions you committed." Neptune explained as Storm looked at her warily. "For some reason, I feel like you did something related to the fourth wall." He commented.

That was when the door opened, revealing both Noires as the Future Noire glared at Storm with anger. "…What?" he asked as she pointed at him. "Really? Falling from the sky and you chose to land on me!? Couldn't you have literally landed -anywhere- else?" she demanded as Storm blinked. "Eh?" Storm asked as Future Noire's face started getting red with anger. "Look, if you want me to apologize for something I have no recollection of, how about a fight?" Storm asked as Naruto grinned, Compa shaking her head 'no' and was telling him to rest from his fall. Neptune looked excited and Past Noire had an inkling feeling somehow this was going to get messy.

"Fine, I'll make you pay, with interest." Future Noire smirked as she turned and left. "…She's so screwed." Naruto chuckled, gaining everyone's attention. "She thinks he's just another human with skills like other Makers, but no, he's much more than -that-. Isn't that right, Shinobi L'Cie? Or should I say, the Storm of the Revolution?" Naruto asked with a knowing tone as Storm merely smiled calmly. "I'm going to knock that girl off her high horse, painfully." He replied. It gave Past Noire chills, and even she had pride in her in combat realized there is a vibe he had that screamed 'Danger!'

"Ah-"Storm paused as he realized something. "Where is my gear at?" he asked, scratching the back of his head as Naruto filled him in on how various 'Player' people have their own method of summoning the «Menu» screen. "Okay, so like this right?" Storm asked, swiping his right index finger downwards as a white menu popped up with various things on it. "Ooohhh…the «SAO» menu method; classy with a capital K!" Neptune chirped as Storm pressed «Equipment». Then he smirked, "Well then, time to head to the coliseum eh?" he asked as he began equipping his gear as his hospital outfit was turned into something else.

* * *

><p>*Planeptune Coliseum*<p>

"Planeptune proudly presents a duel of the century featuring two people who've just met, and are now up to gut each other!" the announcer exclaimed as the audience roared with glee. "Now here are our contestants! Nobody touches his beloved imouto-chan! The Sis-con Banchō: Storm Uzumaki!" the announcer called out as Storm walked in as people took in his appearance. While he looked like Naruto, but did not wear a Konoha headband, or anything that resembled shinobi gear. Instead, he had a white short sleeved long coat with flame motifs on the bottom with a long red cape coming from the left shoulder blade, a black turtle neck shirt with a zipper, blue pants with a red pouch on his upper left thigh, brown leather boots, blue tanned leather gloves with brass knuckle guards, and a green pauldron with several yellow strips, signifying a rank of sorts. "Sis-con, really? Couldn't you be more creative than that at least?" Storm asked with a shrug like the insult didn't bother him.

"Her pride and loneliness makes her very tsun but she's as sweet as a dere. The Lonely Tsundere Cosplayer: Noire-chan~!" the announcer finished as Noire's face turned red at that. "W-Who are you calling lonely?!" she demanded angrily and greatly embarrassed at the title given to her. This caused many people where are well aware of this fact to deadpan at that obvious answer. She felt a pressure of the intent to kill aimed at her as Storm summoned his «Blazefire Saber +3» and pointed the blade at her. Noire narrowed her eye and equipped her «Silver Sword» and pointed it at her opponent.

"Showtime, now let's see who's the best." Storm began as he began to take his battle stance. Noire took hers as the two opponents made eye contact. The minute they did, Noire's very soul was pierced by Storm's. They held so much bloodlust in them, she thought she was facing a monster in his place, but what was worse, was the insanity in them. How this boy kept his cool while having that much of a mental problem disturbed her greatly. But she is the CPU of Lastation, the one with the most Shares, so she should be able to beat him in HDD if it comes down to it. After all, he is just another human.

How horribly wrong she is with her pride.

The minute they charged, the minute their blades clashed against each other, Noire was taken aback but the power within the swing of Storm's sword. It was beyond any normal human's; it was more like a super soldier's if there was a monster type that existed. "What's wrong goddess, can't handle little ol' me?" he mocked as Noire narrowed her eyes and forced the deadlock to break apart as they skidded away from each other.

"Amazing folks! These two are on equal terms in raw strength, and Noire-chan isn't even using HDD. Could her stubborn pride bring her to her defeat though?" the announcer asked; as people started to take note how the male voice was sounding feminine. Not to mention the addition of the 'chan' suffix.

Storm charged this time, his blade gleaming as he slashed at her horizontally, which she blocked, but what she didn't expect, was her legs being swept from under her as she was pinned down by his foot on her stomach and blade impaled by her cheek, barely touching skin. "In a real battle you'd already be dead, come at me with the intent to kill. To hold back is nothing more than insulting." He chided her. This got on Noire's nerves as people gasped at how the goddess of Lastation was being pinned down as Naruto merely shook his head.

"He's a real veteran of war. Compared to the Console War you, and the other three Nep. Those battles pale in comparison to the horrors he's fought." He spoke with an even and serious tone, something that goes against his laidback, gamer personality that would break the laws of physics and logic on a whim. "You know, from the way you're talking right now, it sounds like this is a scripted battle for Noire." Neptune noted as she bit into some cotton candy and then biting into an ice cream sandwich. "That's because it is. Did you see her current level?" Naruto asked as Neptune blinked and did a spit take.

"Nepu! Her level is down, way down! Why is it at level 8?!" she exclaimed, causing everyone nearby to take notice. "Question, has she been doing any level grinding since the last time there was a threat to Gamindustri?" Naruto asked as Neptune shrugged. "That would be a no," spoke the Oracle of Lastation: Kei. "She was swallowed up in so much paper work, and doing whatever she does in her room in her free time, to ever go out and make sure her level remains at top notch. Sad to say, even Uni has higher levels than her."

*snap*

The sounds of a blade being snapped in two regained everyone's attention as Noire's «Silver Sword» was broken into two and then shattered into polygons as Storm pointed his sword at her. "Are you going to take me serious or not?" he asked, very calmly. Noire's eyebrow twitched, he was mocking her when she was doing her best in her human form and he says that she's still not taking him seriously!? He was really mocking her skills! "Ah mou! Fine, you asked for this!" Noire growled as she activated HDD and transformed into her goddess form Black Heart. "I'll show you the true power of a goddess!" she exclaimed as her blade appeared at her side as it glowed in rainbow radiance. "Torneraid Sword!" she called out as with a swipe of her blade, a crescent of energy charged at Storm who raised his blade to block it as it collided with him, causing an explosion.

Smoke was slashed away by Storm as he appeared a bit dirty as a part of his face was injured from the fight as Black Heart smirked at the damage, only for it to disappear when the injury healed itself. "Heh, so this is the extent of your power relying only on shares. Too bad," he told her as he charged at her with renewed vigor as Black Heart's eyes widened at the sudden increase in speed as she barely got on the defensive and began parrying his attacks. His blade glowed white as something happened. "«Blitz»" he commanded and with a spin, his blade unleashed a strong blow that forced Black Heart to fly up as Storm looked at her.

She dived, her blade posed to impale as Storm's weapon was coated in electricity as Black Heart unleashed a scream as Storm swung his blade, activating «Sparkstrike» as the two weapons clashed as lightning danced around the two opponents. Storm merely smiled nonchalantly as Black Heart merely gritted her teeth as she was repelled by Storm as the lightning died down. "Not bad goddess, but now your pride must be humbled, for there is a rule in life." He spoke as Black Heart charged as Storm avoided the slash as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as his blade was at her neck. "There is always someone better than you." Was his blunt reply; before any reply was made, Storm did something completely unexpected that shocked everyone as the entire arena was silent.

He kissed her, right on the lips.

Black Heart blinked a few times, processing what was happening as her face was starting to turn red as she felt something go right into her mouth. That was when steam started escaping from her ears as she realized it was a French kiss and that his-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!" Black Heart screeched as she got out of his grip and comically flew backwards. "Wha-Who…Why!?" she demanded as the entire place was silent, completely taken aback at what they saw. Even Naruto and Neptune, two comical geniuses of their respective worlds were at a loss at such unpredictability known as Storm. "What? It's not the first time something like this happened? That is unless…." Storm trailed off, with a hint of amusement in his tone. "That was your fist kiss?" he asked.

"Die!" Black Heart exclaimed, all her composure loss as her steaming red face held the answer. She was going to use her «Lace Ribbons» and put him in a world of pain. Storm merely chuckled a bit before his shadow extended towards her. If she had kept her composure from the kiss, she would have taken notice of it until it was too late. Once the shadows connected to hers, her body felt ill as Storm charged at her and head-butted her in the forehead, sending her into a daze as she heard his chuckle. "Time to teach you a lesson." His voice whispered in her ear as she recovered and looked down to see a fox made of shadows reach out and drag her into darkness.

"You act all high and mighty, but when you lose, you're just a sore loser." Storm's voice mocked as she slammed into the 'ground' of the place. As she looked up, she saw a black fox with five tails swishing around, covered with malevolent red fissures over its body as it stood upright as it held her sword in reverse grip in its hand. She saw it, her blade corrupted by something dark as the fox grinned and held it high, charging up the finishing blow. "Rupture her, Magatsu Arashi!" Storm's voice called out as the fox brought the blade down.

**KO!**

"How's that?" Storm asked as he sheathed his blade and high fived the black fox as it faded into his shadow as Noire was in human form and unconscious as they were both back in the coliseum.

"Oh how cruel…! Noire-chan has been defeated by the infamous «Instant Kill Move»! This one is known as «Wraith of Yomi», sending any opponent into a dark realm where a manifestation of evil ends them with their own weapon!" the announcer explains as Naruto shook his head. "Told you she'd lose." He said calmly. "Um, is she okay? It's not Game Over for Lastation's CPU right?" Neptune asked, concerned for Noire.

"Relax, I held back on that move, though she would wake up with nightmares every once in a while." Storm replied, knowing his voice is somehow being broadcasted to the audience as he proceeded to walk up to the unconscious Noire and carry her bridal style out of the coliseum and to the nearest hospital. "Well, this concludes the saddening match. I, Anonydeath, am proud to be your announcer. Bu-bye sweeties!"

* * *

><p>"Damn…Now that was a curb stomp battle if I ever laid eyes on one!" Sasuke exclaimed as he watched the CPU of Lastation get defeated by another Naruto from another world. <strong>"No fair! How come fanfic Narutos always gotta be so overpowered!?"<strong> the Bold Text demanded. "Well, fans hate Canon Naruto because he's stupid, which is of course the anime version, not sure of the manga one." The Underline Text replied. "Oh hey, you guys aren't text boxes anymore!" Sasuke noted as the two Texts laughed at that. **"Sweet! This is an improvement, and the fanfiction edition of Deadpool's comic text boxes!"** Bold Text exclaimed.

"Sad to say, we can't get enough action with Sasuke. What can we Fourth Wall Breakers do?" Underline Text asked. "How 'bout do what we do best, break the fourth wall and comment on other things involving the Naruto fanfiction?" Sasuke suggested. **"Works with me, so what the hell is with the Sasuke Bashing and Sakura Bashing? Funny at first now boring and repetitive as hell!"** Bold Text asked/demanded as Sasuke sighed at the most painful reminder of what he was in other fanfiction.

"People just don't like the two of us, especially Westerners due to circumstances. Mine is because I sought to avenge my clan, restoring family honor doesn't seem to be relatable to western folk unless they brushed up on Asian culture and traditions. But I could be wrong and it's because Canon Sasuke is a complete jerk and that's just it. Sakura is simple, she yells and a punch Naruto a lot in the anime version, and in both anime and manga, is not even acting like a proper heroine." Sasuke replied with a shrug. "Well at least the series will sadly end next week. Every good series must come to an end." Underline Text spoke. **"True, but it won't stop fans of the series from writing more fanfics about it!"** Bold Text replied cheerfully.

"What an odd person…" Vert spoke quietly at the bound Sasuke who was inside of an asylum and was being constantly monitored. He was talking nonsense until she noticed the text patterns on screen were acting funny. She turned to the news as she began sipping her tea, only to do a spit take at the news of Noire losing to a human one on one in HDD. This was something that's shaking up all of Gamindustri at the moment.

"Well the author is so totally gonna make things chaotic with this other Naruto in the frame, that's for sure." Sasuke mused. **"Totally! Who's the bigger Naru-pimp, Naruto or Storm?"** Bold Text asked. "That is going to be an interesting challenge, and you know what…" Underline Text said trailing off.

"**Find out in the next several chapters!"** Sasuke and the two altered Texts exclaimed.


End file.
